An Arnold Thing To Do
by mxnhpfreak
Summary: When Helga is kidnapped, Arnold does the impossible to rescue her. Is this just a typical Arnold thing to do or is there something more behind it? :: Missed me? Ch. 13 UP!
1. Skipping Classes, Helga?

¡Hola! (which means "hello") So here I am, being my 'multi-talented' self again (although I don't consider myself to be talented, but I couldn't find a better word). I decided to explore new areas and try to write fan fiction for some things other than Harry Potter. This one is my first _Hey Arnold!_ fanfiction and I hope to be able to write a few more later on.

The idea came to me unexpectedly and once it found a home in my head, I couldn't figure out a way to get rid of it, so here I am, typing it out in hopes it will give me a rest… They say when you have problems, you get to know your real friends, but I'd add that problems can help you discover some interesting feelings either old or new. Helga gets kidnapped, or so it seems, and Arnold is just oh so worried that he needs to do something about it. Why would he help her? Well, it's just and Arnold thing to do, or is it?

Enjoy and don't forget to R&R. Oh sure, almost forget:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters or places. They are the marvelous work of Mr. Craig Barttlet and Nickelodeon… sigh I own anything… not even this fic, because, as I've said in other fics, apparently there's a law that indicates that the fan fiction would belong to Craig, since it is based on his original work… oh man! That sucks, but what can I do? I'm just having some fun writing this stuff, Craig, I hope you don't mind :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 -- Skipping Classes, Helga?**

"Hey Arnold, hey Arnold, hey Arnold" a cute little alarm clock was trying to wake its owner up by calling his name. Reluctantly, Arnold got up and turned it off. He changed into his usual long red shirt and his blue sweater and went downstairs to have breakfast with his family: the people that lived in his grandparents' boarding house.

"Oskar! You little--" he was skipping the last two stairs when he heard Mr. Ernie yelling at the laziest guest "You ate my pancakes! What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, Ernie, my friend. I didn't mean to… I didn't do it on purpose" Oskar Kokoshka replied just when Arnold was entering the dinning room.

"Hello there, short man" Grandpa called Arnold, almost shouting to make his voice audible above the discussion being held in the other side of the table.

"Hi, grandpa" said Arnold and took a seat beside him to start eating breakfast.

After breakfast, he walked out of his house and toward the bus stop, a couple of minutes later, the big yellow vehicle stopped right in front of him screeching and the sound of students talking and shouting filled the air.

"Hey, Football Head!" was the first thing he heard as soon as he jumped into the bus. Helga G. Pataki had already given him a "sweet" greeting to start his day.

"Hi, Helga" he replied kindly. He didn't mind her insults. He had become used to them by now.

The bus had barely started moving, when he spotted Gerald at the back of it. He walked towards his best friend but didn't notice Helga stretching out her leg with the sole intention of making him fall. He fell.

"Try being a little less distracted next time, Football Head" called out Helga, unable to hold back tears of laughter while Arnold got up and resumed his walk.

"How annoying can she be?" asked Gerald when his friend reached the seat he was occupying and they did their special handshake. "And how come you never get sick of her? You need to teach her how to respect you, Arnold."

"Nah…" said Arnold "I just ignore her, Gerald. Just that. She'll get sick of it eventually."

"Whatever you say, Arnold."

The first classes were the same as always. Mr. Simmons talked to them about the History of America and then about science.

Helga didn't stop throwing spitballs at him. Small, annoying balls that kept getting trapped in his hair. She also moved his chair once when he was about to seat, so that he fell to the floor for the second time in that morning. _And it's only quarter to 11_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

When recess came, the whole gang sat down together in the cafeteria and ate their meals while listening to one more of Gerald's tales.

The place was rather quiet that day, all the little kids were outside and the fifth and sixth graders were just talking. Some giggly girls were reading teen magazines and some boys were trying to gain their attention. However most of the school was outside.

They all heard the end of Gerald's story and then started to get up when the bell rang, announcing the end of the recess.

"We're going to do something _special_, now" said Mr. Simmons when the students were sitting back in the classroom "it's time to work in our Art projects."

The previous week, the fourth grade group had been working on an important art project. Mr. Simmons divided the class in groups of three or four people. Each team had been named after one of the Fine Arts: Literature, Architecture, Music, Dance, Sculpture, Painting and Filmmaking.

What each team was supposed to do was do some research about the art, explain it to their classmates and give one, or a few examples of the art. Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Helga were the Literature Team.

At first, Arnold got happy when he found out he was going to work with Gerald, then Phoebe was selected and he thought it was good, she was a great student; but then, Mr. Simmons said something terrible: the fourth member of the team was Arnold's worst nightmare: Helga Pataki. However, when he realized what she was capable of writing, he thought she deserved a chance.

She was the most annoying human being on earth, but she wrote beautiful poetry. _Awesome_ poetry. It was full of so much feeling and intensity that he couldn't believe that it had been written by the 4th grade bully.

One day he had come to hate the project, though, because even if he always tried to ignore her, she used to get particularly annoying while they were working in class. She kept bossing him around and trying to get things done when she wanted and exactly the way she wanted, and it was very difficult to please Miss Pataki…

However, something unusual happened. As soon as the class switched places in order to be with the members of their teams, Arnold noticed that Helga was not there.

"Phoebe, do you know where Helga is?" asked Mr. Simmons as he passed by them, walking and taking notes in a little notepad.

"No, sir, not since lunch" answered Phoebe, clearly worried. The teacher shrugged and then left. "Have either of you seen Helga?" Phoebe turned to the two boys sitting at the same table, across from her. When they shook their heads in denial, she bit her lip, _where could she be?_, she thought.

"Is there any chance she has decided to skip this class?" asked Gerald, trying to provide a possible reason for Helga's absence.

Phoebe shook her head and said: "Helga wouldn't skip classes… unless… unless something really important had happened."

"Well, I just thought… since she hates to be with Arnold" Gerald explained, gesturing towards his friend "she probably felt like she couldn't stand one more class with him."

_She does not hate him,_ Phoebe thought, _on the contrary…_ "She wouldn't skip a class" she repeated almost in a whisper.

"I hope she's fine, though" said Arnold, surprising himself. _Why would I worry about her?_

"I still think she's skipped Art class to avoid you, man" Gerald laughed silently, trying to break the concern of his friend and the girl, sitting across from him: Phoebe. _She's so smart, so sweet, so pretty… perfect,_ he thought every time he saw her.

Arnold and Phoebe tried to calm down about this and it worked, they even started to believe that theory about Helga skipping Art Class.

But Helga Pataki did not return for Math, neither she showed up for English Literature, her favorite subject. In fact, she was not seen at all for the rest of the day.

And even though he kept thinking it was because she was something he was used to, the truth was that Arnold was worried about her, he even missed her spitballs and insults. _That's just weird and doesn't make sense at all,_ he thought, _why do I miss her bad mood and manners and all that? Why do I feel so worried?_

Frankly, he had a very bad feeling. Phoebe was right: skipping classes was not a Helga thing to do, hating Arnold as she did, should and could not change that fact.

After school was over, Arnold got home thinking about all of this and he didn't feel very good about this situation.

A very disturbing dream haunted the blonde boy that night but whatever it was about, he forgot the moment his eyelids flew open. One thing was for sure: the dream involved Helga in a way.

He knew then that she was in trouble.

* * *

A/N: Ok, time to wake up, the chapter's over! I'm sure you fell asleep, but please tell me you didn't drool on the keyboards… lol! 

Anyways, I just wanted to say goodbye and remind you all to leave reviews, please.

Thanks and see you soon!


	2. The Note and the Phone Call

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Hey, Arnold, places or characters related and never will, but I do thank Mr. Craig Bartlett for allowing us fans to play with them :)

**Chapter 2 -- The Note and the Phone Call**

Much to his dismay, the next day Arnold found out he was right: Helga _was_ in trouble.

As usual, he got up, took a shower, had breakfast and attended classes. One thing in school was not normal, though: he didn't hear any insults, nor did he get any spitballs in his hair, nor was he made fun of, in short, he was not mocked by anyone. Just because the official Arnold-mocker was not at school. He should be celebrating, and yet, somehow, it didn't feel good.

Phoebe couldn't hide her own concern about Helga not being there and Gerald was trying to support her, even though he was not doing very well. Maybe because, as everybody knew, Helga was not Gerald's favorite person. In fact, Helga was no one's favorite person. Except for Phoebe, she was her best friend.

So the rest of the kids at school seemed to either not notice Helga's absence or not care about it.

Phoebe always ate with Helga, but today she was sitting on her own, when Gerald noticed and nudged Arnold.

"Do you mind if we eat with Phoebe? I hate to see her like this" he said and Arnold agreed to spend the day with his best friend's crush.

When it was time to go home, Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe went to leave some books to their lockers and retrieve a few things.

"How about we go and leave our books, gather our stuff and meet at your locker, Arnold?" Gerald suggested, remembering that their lockers were separated from each other and Arnold's was the closest one to the exit.

"Sounds good" Arnold agreed and Phoebe nodded.

Arnold reached his locker and noticed something strange: there was a piece of paper coming out of it, with the words "Reed Me" awfully handwritten on it.

_Surely that was meant to be "read" instead of "reed",_ Arnold thought frowning as he pulled it out to read it, curiosity taking over him.

As his eyes scanned the note, he realized the handwriting of it was better than that one from "reed me". Also, as he read, a sinking feeling was growing inside him and at one point, his heart stopped for a second or two. The note said:

"If you're wondering where Helga is, I suggest you expect our phone call. Don't take the police into this and she'll live. Watch your step and don't try something stupid…

-- The Kidnappers"

_You have to be kidding_, Arnold told himself, wanting to run and tell Phoebe and Gerald, but realizing he couldn't move. He was in shock and hundreds of questions were racing through his mind at top speed: _who would kidnap Helga, is this real, why did they leave the note in _my_ locker, is she alright?_

"What's going on, man?" asked Gerald when they met, noticing Arnold's puzzled expression. Arnold handed Gerald the note, unable to speak and looking slightly pale.

Phoebe joined them just when Gerald was saying what Arnold had just thought: "this has to be a joke".

"What's happened?" Phoebe asked, worried. She saw that Gerald hid something and there was an uncomfortable silence. "Has this something to do with Helga?"

Arnold answered with a nod, still feeling dazed and confused.

"What happened to her?" Phoebe demanded from the two boys standing in front of her.

They merely shared a weird look and then Arnold spoke in a faint voice: "It… it looks like…" he cleared his throat before continuing "like she's in trouble".

"What are you talking about, Arnold?" gasped Phoebe. Gerald handed her the note he had just hid a moment ago and she read it. "This can't be true" she said in a hoarse whisper as her color grew paler and in a matter of seconds, she fainted.

"Phoebe!" shrieked Gerald, catching her before she hit the floor. "We have to take her to the nurse's office; do you think the nurse is still there?"

"I believe so, she's always there long before we go home" said Arnold, suddenly feeling back in the real world and concerned now about Phoebe.

It didn't take long for her to react, though. She said she was feeling slightly dizzy, but the nurse said she'd be fine. It had been the impression that caused her to pass out like that.

"What did you tell her? Did she received any bad news?" the woman dressed in white, asked.

"She did. I think one of our friends is having some problems, but it's not for sure… we need to go and find out" Arnold said, deciding the truth would be better, but not wanting the nurse to know everything they did.

"Will she be okay, then?" asked Gerald, taking Phoebe's hand in his.

"I will" answered the black-haired girl, looking at Gerald's hands and her own and smiling shyly. "Thank you very much, Miss Shelley, but I think I was just feeling slightly weak, probably that's why my organism reacted by shutting itself down to recover some strength and so, being able to work like it normally does".

The three of them left the school a little later and started walking towards their homes. Arnold's house was the closest one, then Phoebe's and finally Gerald's. The walk was silent; Gerald was between Arnold and Phoebe. He felt the tension and the concern from both of them, however, he thought Phoebe's was greater that his best friend's.

"So… do you really think Helga was… kidnapped?" asked Gerald tentatively to both of them, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know what to think, Gerald, but I hope she is fine" Arnold sighed and Gerald noticed a sad and concerned look in his face.

"You okay, man?" There was silence, the blonde boy seemed to be lost in thought. Gerald was about to ask again, louder to bring him back to reality, but Phoebe took his hand and squeezed it. The message she intended to send was clear: _leave him, let him think._

Now that he knew that Phoebe was fine, his thoughts landed again on Helga. _Where are you,_ he kept asking, as if he hoped that she would answer, or anyone for that matter. He was starting to feel, not only preoccupied, but also helpless and confused. _Why do I miss her so much, why am I so concerned?_

Arnold didn't realize that the two kids beside him were staring at him, wondering what on earth was going on in his mind. He didn't notice anything. Heck, he didn't even notice they were about to leave his house behind.

Who would want to kidnap Helga? Well, it's not like she was poor, after all, her father owned "Big Bob's Beeper", surely he was a rather healthy person. Along with his family. But why did it have to happen to _her._ Sure, she was a bully, but he didn't think she deserved to go through that. She was a good person, deep down they both knew that.

"Arnold, you live here, remember?" Gerald's voice got him out of his reverie, making him turn around to see that Gerald was standing beside Phoebe, in front of the boarding house.

"Oh yes, sorry…" he turned around absentmindedly and walked up the stairs of his stoop, when he thought it would be better if the three of them stayed together, he wanted to find out what had really happened to Helga. "Er… do you… do you want to come in and stay for a while?" he asked his two friends.

"Sure, man. I just need to call my mom and let her know" said Gerald and turning to Phoebe, he asked: "do you want to stay, as well? Or should I walk you home?"

"I believe that I should first visit my home, so I can talk to my mother and get the proper permission to stay here. Also, I think I would enjoy a little time with myself, however I might join you afterwards, if your offer is still available, Arnold."

"Of course, Phoebe. If you want to come back later, we'll both be here for a while longer."

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes then, Arnold. I'll walk Phoebe home."

Gerald and Phoebe left Arnold thinking some very strange things. He couldn't stop thinking about Helga, he couldn't stop wishing she'd be there beside him, teasing him, calling him names, whatever… he only wanted her to be safe.

But _why?_ That was _the_ question. Was it that this concern was just a typical thing coming from him? Was it that he truly missed _her_? Was it that he was…? No it couldn't be… It was Helga. Helga G. Pataki. The fourth grade bully. His eternal tormentor.

And yet… he had always had the impression that she was hiding something. That all that "bully" thing was just a masquerade to avoid questions, mocking, to avoid being bullied herself, to avoid pain… or to avoid the truth?

Still feeling confused, he got to his bedroom, his grandparents weren't at home, they were at the supermarket. It was Friday, and Friday was the day in which they went to the supermarket.

• • • • •

"Phoebe?"

"Yes, Gerald?"

A boy and a girl were outside her house, he had just walked her home and they were now saying good bye.

"Will you be all right?" he said, reaching out to hold her hand for the second time that day.

"I think I will, yes" she said blushing slightly and gave him a warm, reassuring smile.

"It's just that… you just fainted there and… well, I'm worried about you"

"Don't be… I'll be fine" Silence fell between them and he started to swing back and forth on his tiptoes. He wanted to hug her, to be with her. He knew she needed support, because if it was true… if her best friend had just been kidnapped… Gerald could barely imagine what would he be feeling if Arnold got kidnapped.

He just didn't want Phoebe to go through this on her own. Alone. Why should she be alone, if she had him?

"I'll meet you in Arnold's residence in, maybe, 120 minutes or a bit more. Is that OK?" she asked, breaking the silence and meeting his gaze.

"That works for me" he half-smiled and then released her hand, so that she could walk into her house. She turned around and opened the door, but before she closed it, she thanked him in a whisper and waved.

• • • • •

_"Don't you dare, Football Head! Don't let me fall!" Helga's voice didn't sound mad or angry at all, she had said that with a pleading tone Arnold had barely heard from her._

_They were on the top of a high cliff and he was holding her hand to keep her from falling. Everything was dark around them and his eyes had trouble to see anything but her. The wind was ruffling her blond hair and her eyes were staring right into his. The power of her sweet, pleading look, gave Arnold more strength than he thought he had. He started pulling her up when a familiar voice called him from afar._

_"Arnold!" the female voice echoed from the darkness. "Arnold, look up, I'm here"_

_He didn't want to let go of Helga because she'd fall, but there was something in that voice that gained his full attention. He knew that voice… _

_"Oh, Arnold, I'm ever so frustrated that you won't look at me!"_

_"Don't, please, Arnold… don't let me fall… please!" Helga pleaded, trying to grab Arnold's hand, but letting it slip._

_He couldn't help it. And it all happened in a matter of seconds. He looked up to see Lila, smiling at him from above and waving, and right at that moment, he forgot about Helga, he wanted to reach out and touch Lila's freckled cheeks._

_"Arnold!" Helga's voice shrieked as she started falling down. Arnold shook his head, and realized what he'd just done. He released Helga's hand, only to look up at Lila, who would never come down to be with him and Helga was now falling._

_"Helga! No! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" he tried to grab her hand, but it was pointless… she was gone._

_"HELGA!" _

• • • • •

"NO!" Arnold screamed as he opened his eyes and sat upright in his bed. He had been dreaming… and whoa, it had been a weird dream. However, he didn't have too much time to ponder it, because he heard the doorbell ringing and remembered Gerald was supposed to spend the afternoon with him. What he couldn't remember, though, was how did he manage to fall asleep without even noticing.

"Is Phoebe alright?" Arnold asked when he opened the door to his friend.

"Yeah, she said she'd be coming in two hours or so" said Gerald "what about you?"

"Me? What about me?" Arnold did know what Gerald meant, it didn't escape to him that he'd been acting weird since they got the note, but, truth be told, he didn't want to admit that he was dead worried about _Helga_, the bully.

"You've been acting strange… why does it bother you so much? I mean, you should be glad that she's gone. Man, the girl hates you!"

"Gerald, I'm not like her. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her… or anyone, for that matter" Arnold added, for Gerald had just given him an odd, knowing look. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just that…"

But Gerald didn't get to tell him what he was thinking, because in that moment, the phone rang, surprising both of them, who were just arriving to Arnold's room.

"Hello?" Arnold picked up the phone, but there was no answer from the other side, he just heard a faint discussion between two male voices. "Hello? Sunset Arms boarding house? Hello?" he insisted. Nothing.

He was about to hang up, when a hoarse voice said seven words that froze Arnold to the spot, causing his heart to skip a beat: "We have Helga, shut up, and listen"

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! I had to cut the chapter right there... lol! Suspense is a great ally for an author who's eager to get reviews... 

I really wanted to update this sooner, but I had an accident: I broke my nail… in a very painful way… I have no idea how did it happen, but my right index finger was in agony for a few days and I couldn't type as quickly as I normally do and despair got over me and I was not able to write a lot… sorry :(

I hope you guys are liking the way this story is being developed, because I am enjoying writing it. Where's Helga? Is she alright? And what's with Arnold's strange concern? Any ways… in the next chapter, Arnold will have to deal with the terrible Bob Pataki and his carelessness for Helga. Hopefully, it'll be funny.

I have to go now, but I'm expecting to receive some reviews before I update this fic, huh! Thanks to my new godfather (lol), acosta perez jose ramiro and thanks to the people that read my fanfiction and to the ones that reviewed, you inspire me :)

Keep the reviews coming my way! Greetings from Mexico.

mxnhpfreak (or Claudia)


	3. They Don't Care!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters or places. They are the marvelous work of Mr. Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon… sigh I own anything… not even this fic, because, as I've said in other fics, apparently there's a law that indicates that the fan fiction would belong to Craig, since it is based on his original work… oh man! That sucks, but what can I do? I'm just having some fun writing this stuff, Craig, I hope you don't mind :)

**Chapter 3 -- They Don't Care!**

"Why would they call you, anyway?" Gerald asked slightly pale Arnold "It could be a joke, you know."

"Or it couldn't" stated Arnold pacing back and forth through his room. His mind was racing at top speed, wondering why would Helga's kidnappers call him and, if this was for real, what could he do? He was not going to just let it lie like that… he was going to try… to save her… to do something.

Although it could be, as Gerald suggested, a joke. The phone call, however, didn't seem fake at all. Arnold could bet everything he owned that it was real.

"C'mon, Arnold, think about it. We're talking about Helga here, man" Gerald paused for a moment and then stated: "She-hates-you!"

"Are you implying that she's making this up?" said Arnold, a little annoyed at this new suggestion. _How could Gerald think something like that?_, he thought, _sure, she's a prankster, and a bully, but she wouldn't do something like this._

"What would stop her?" Gerald went on, shrugging "This would be a _major_ prank. She could have hired a couple of guys who played the kidnappers, remain hidden somewhere and that's it! A great prank. Besides, she knows you'd do anything to save people, even her."

"No, Gerald, she wouldn't" he said, annoyance and irritation now evident in his voice. His friend stared at him, his eyes widening a bit in surprise. "Yeah, right, she hates me, she's a bully, but… she's not mean!" Gerald frowned in confusion "OK, well, she's not _that_ mean".

Silence fell between them; Arnold stopped walking and let himself fall onto his bed. A small sigh escaped his lips. "She wouldn't do something like this, Gerald. I know she wouldn't. Deep down, she's not a bad person" his friend raised a brow and folded his arms over his chest "don't give me that look, Gerald. I do think that deep down, she's nice. She can't be this mean."

"I can't believe it. You, Arnold, are standing up for Helga Pataki?"

"Yes, in fact, I am" said the blonde boy after a moment's hesitation.

"Why?"

"I already told you: I don't think she's so mean after all."

Once again, silence filled the room. A certain football-shaped head was almost blank, except for some random thoughts about Helga. And his dream… what had it meant? It could always be one of those odd dreams that never made any sense and didn't need to. But then again, he was sure that the dream was trying to tell him something, but what?

"Do you think we should call Phoebe?" Gerald's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But if this is a joke…"

"Gerald, believe me, you didn't talk to that guy… it sounded real."

"OK, OK. Let's call her then" Gerald agreed while he took a small ball from the floor and started tossing it from one hand to another.

Arnold noticed something he hadn't thought about until then: shouldn't they call Mr. and Mrs. Pataki? And hadn't they noticed Helga was not home? If she actually got kidnapped, she didn't sleep at her house. Probably they've already called the police or something…

"She's not the only one that needs to be warned" Arnold said.

"What do you mean?"

"Helga's parents would want to know, don't you think?"

Gerald's jaw dropped as well as the ball he was playing with. "Are you trying to tell me that _we_ should call Helga's dad?" Arnold nodded absentmindedly. "That man's scary, Arnold. He really is" he resumed the tossing of the ball and continued talking "Do you remember when we saved the neighborhood from Scheck? I got to see him really mad… and I swore to myself I'd never mess with that guy."

"I suppose you'll have to forget about that promise then, because they need to know."

Gerald sighed and threw the ball at Arnold jokingly, wearing a small smile "Arnold, I will never understand how can you make me agree to everything you propose. Let's call Phoebe first, please."

• • • • •

Phoebe was heading toward Arnold's house; her pulse was quick, not because of the running, but because of her nerves. Gerald had just called her to say that they had news, however, he refused to tell Phoebe on the phone, so before either of them knew it, she had left her house to run to Arnold's.

_Helga_… her mind was calling her best friend's name over and over again, trying to convince herself that this was not a dream, not a nightmare. This was real, her friend was gone, God-knows-where and with God-knows-who.

In a matter of minutes, she was sitting at the kitchen of the Sunset Arms boarding house, drinking a glass of water and listening to Gerald and Arnold, telling her that they've received a phone call regarding Helga.

"So this guy told me they want the money, or…" Arnold didn't seem to be able to go on, so Gerald did.

"Or we'll never see her again."

"How much are they asking for?" Phoebe tried to stay calm. It was not a secret to either of the boys in that room that she was utterly afraid, but she needed to calm, so she could think straight.

"A hundred thousand dollars" Gerald said slowly.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she blinked several times before turning her gaze to Arnold. He nodded, although it was not necessary, Phoebe had believed Gerald when he'd said it.

"We thought we should warn Helga's parents" Arnold said and Gerald gave him an odd look "OK, _I thought_ we should warn Helga's parents."

"I'd like to express my approval of your idea, Arnold, for I am sure her parents would like to know; they have the right to be warned as they are her guardians after all."

• • • • •

"Miriam!" Bob Pataki's voice could be heard in the whole Pataki residence "Miriam, the darn phone is ringing!"

Miriam was snoozing on the table in the kitchen, an empty can was resting in her hand and the phone was ringing just a few steps away from her.

"MIRIAM!" Bob's voice was heard again and when he realized there was not going to be any response, he stretched to grab the wireless phone that was on a little table, along with a bag of chips and the remote of the television. He was watching a football game and hated to be interrupted like that, but the stupid phone was getting increasingly annoying, so he decided to answer the call, realizing no one else would do it just now.

"Patakis' residence, this is Big Bob Pataki, the Beeper King" he said with a groan "Who's this?"

"Mr. Pataki, this is Arnold… I…" the voice belonged to a boy, obviously, and he seemed to be very nervous or scared.

"What is it, son? I don't have the whole afternoon, you know?"

"I need to tell you something about Helga" the kid blurted out.

"Oh, I see…" Bob said, this was starting to really piss him off "whatever it is, you wait until this game is over, ok? You can talk to Miriam, then."

"But sir," the kid didn't seem to be willing to stop "this is important."

"Yes, yes… I've heard that before. You listen to me, call in a couple of hours and I'll make sure Miriam takes your call, I am very busy at the moment, got it, kid?"

"Mr. Pataki" the voice pressed on rather pleadingly, but Bob had had enough of that.

"Call later!" and he hung up the phone.

• • • • •

Arnold stared in shock at the phone in his hand. _How can he be so careless,_ he asked himself, thinking of Helga's dad.

"What?" asked Gerald, looking at Arnold.

"He didn't care!" he explained "I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. He told me to call later."

"But we can't wait!" exclaimed Phoebe "We must go to her house. Maybe her mom will help us, Helga says she's always there."

Arnold nodded without protest, but Gerald couldn't believe his ears. "No way! I'm not going to place a foot in Patakis' residence unless it is completely necessary."

"Gerald, _this is_ necessary" said Phoebe, staring at Gerald with a pleading look in her eyes that melted him. He kept silent for a moment, feeling Arnold's gaze piercing him, and Phoebe's eyes never wavering from his.

"OK, then… let's go" he said as he understood there was no way to escape from this.

• • • • •

Arnold's mind was a little less foggy as they walked toward Helga's house. Now that they were going to talk to her parents, the whole thing was going to be solved quickly and then he'll have time to ponder over his dream after this was over. _This is going to be easy_, he thought, trying to cheer himself up a bit, _we go, we explain, we leave… piece of cake…_

But _nothing_ was _ever_ easy with the Patakis.

They reached the house in no time, and Phoebe raised her fist to knock on the door.

"Miriam!" a voice was heard from within the house. It belonged to Bob Pataki "Miriam!"

There was a faint noise, like some cans falling to the floor and then a disheveled-looking woman, opened the door and stared at the three kids with a slight frown.

"Who are you?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Pataki" Phoebe started and smiled at the woman, trying to seem friendly "I'm Phoebe, you know, Helga's friend. These boys" she gestured toward the two kids standing behind her "are Gerald and Arnold, Helga's classmates."

The woman nodded with a tired expression and looked at Phoebe questioningly.

"We're here to tell you something about Helga. It is very important…" Phoebe trailed off. Helga's mom had just fallen asleep, resting on the door frame.

_Yeah… piece of cake_, Arnold cursed himself mentally for thinking this was going to be easier. "Why don't we go inside and try to talk to her dad?" he suggested.

"I'd rather stay here, thank you very much" Gerald said casting a worried look at one of the windows, from which a loud groan had just emerged, along with what sounded like: "the other way, you idiot!"

"I do not think Mr. Pataki find himself in the best disposition to receive any kind of visitors in his residence" Phoebe observed and Arnold sighed.

"I guess I'll go and give it a try" he said and when Gerald nodded, he rolled his eyes.

Feeling rather nervous, Arnold entered the house brushing the arm of a sleeping Miriam as he passed by her side.

"Kick the darn football!" Mr. Pataki was yelling at the television clearly upset about something. _His team must be losing the game_, Arnold told himself as he drew a deep breath and entered the living room.

"Mr. Pataki?" he called shyly, but apparently his voice was way too low and Helga's dad didn't hear. "Mr. Pataki?" he tried a little louder.

The man turned his head and looked at him in a very odd way. As though Arnold was a three-headed freak.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Er… I am Arnold, sir. I'm Helga's…" he wanted to say 'friend', he really did, but he knew that what Helga and he had was far from friendship: the girl hated him. "I'm one of Helga's classmates."

"Oh! Helga's upstairs" Mr. Pataki retorted annoyed and turned his attention back to the TV. Arnold blinked.

_Is it possible?_ His heart skipped a beat as he thought of how lucky he was: _Helga's here, she's safe_. He then realized how bad this was: Gerald was right. _She did lie… she played a prank on me!_ He felt sad and very disappointed.

He started walking toward the stairs, when a third thought crossed his mind: _Is she really here?_

Knowing how careless her parents were, he thought it could be possible that they didn't even notice that she was gone. With his concern returning in full force, he actually ran upstairs and knocked on the door to Helga's room several times.

No response. Arnold drew another deep breath and tried to open the door. It was not locked so he didn't have any problems entering.

The girly, pink and purple room was deserted. He called her name a few times, as if he was expecting Helga to suddenly come out from under the bed, mind you, he actually checked under the bed and inside the closet. Helga was not there, though.

Feeling defeated and sad, he went back downstairs. However, two more feelings replaced the sadness: anger and indignation: _why can't her parents see that she's gone?_

He then understood one reason why Helga was so mean. Although that reason was not exactly a good one, but it could be that there were more reasons… Helga was a rare girl, no doubt about it. But there has to be a reason as to why she acted that way. Why she pretended to be someone that she was not.

_First, I need to find her. I'll deal with that problem later_.

• • • • •

"Hey, Frank!" a thin man called out inside what looked like a storage room.

"What is it?" answered a second voice.

"Don't you think we should let her wake up, you know, so she can eat something?"

The first man had a thick layer of dark hair, and his beard made him look dirty. His eyes were dark and he had a funny look. It looked like he was not sure about what they were doing. His name was Earl.

Frank, however, seemed more determined; being about twenty-something (the same as Earl) he had auburn hair with a few gray hairs and his brown eyes were below two thick brows, most of the time in a frown.

"This is kidnapping, Earl" he snapped at his 'friend'. "We're not here to try and feed her, and take care of her!"

"I know, I know…" Earl held his hands out, defensively "I just thought…" he trailed off. Then he seemed to think about it and once he found the right words, he went on: "This is not human, Frank… let's give her something to eat."

Frank was sitting on a cardboard box, just as Earl. They were in opposite sides of the storage room and each one of them was doing something to pass the time. Earl was playing with some cards and Frank was reading a newspaper from two days ago.

"OK, then. Release her" Frank rolled his eyes as he agreed.

A little more cheerfully than what Frank would've liked, Earl got up and disappeared through an old wooden door. He rolled his eyes again and frowned. _How did I manage to end up with this idiot as a partner?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I can't tell you how pleased I am to see that this story is receiveing some very good reviews. I've posted some stories in other sites and I hadn't received this amount of reviews before... I mean, the average right now is about 4-5 reviews per chapter, that's just awesome!

I'd like to thank to all the people who has reviewed my story, it means a lot to me :)  
I want to dedicate this chapter to my new beta: Hellerick Ferlibay, a person like I've known no other. Aside from his help with grammar and spelling, he has been pointing out some things about my story that I found very helpful. Thanks a lot!

Oh! By the way, Frank and Earl are just two random names I chose for Helga's kidnappers and they have nothing to do with either Frankie G. from "Cool Jerk" or Earl, Sheena's uncle from episodes such as "Wheezing Ed". Also, these two new characters are not the usual "bad guys" from Hey Arnold, you know the ones that appear since "Downtown as Fruits" and usually play the part of the thieves, swindlers, etc.

Thank you for reading, don't forget to review!


	4. Gang Meeting

A/N: Finally! I'm sorry, this chapter took longer than I expected, but here it is and I hope you guys like it.  
I want to thank to all who review, your constructive criticism helps me a lot and I do appreaciate it more than you think...  
I guess I don't have a lot to say... so just read and don't forget to review :)

Oh sure: DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Hey Arnold! and I don't think I ever will... (sigh)

**Chapter 4 — Gang Meeting**

Phoebe did know that the Patakis usually neglected their youngest daughter quite a lot, but she was surprised to see their reaction to the current problem.

She had hoped against hope that they'd do something like call the police or at least ask Arnold how much did they ask for or when did Helga disappear. _How come they didn't even notice she wasn't there?_, she thought.

"So…" Gerald began, cutting off her thoughts "what now?"

They were heading toward Arnold's house in a silence that was not broken by Gerald's question, until Phoebe sighed.

"I am afraid I do not have a plan, Gerald."

"Me neither" said Arnold sighing deeply, which earned him an odd and knowing look from Gerald. Actually, Phoebe was almost sure she saw a small smirk crossing his face.

"If we call the police…" Gerald began, trying to break the silence again.

"They'll think we're joking" reasoned Arnold "and the kidnapper told me not to involve the police."

"Arnold, there's nothing we can do on ourselves!" stated Gerald just as they reached Phoebe's stoop.

"There must be…" argued Arnold "there must be and I'm going to find what it is."

"As much as I'd like to put an end to this awful situation I, unfortunately, have to agree with Gerald" Phoebe said "Arnold, three nine-years-old can't really do a lot against some kidnappers who—"

"You're right, Phoebe!" Arnold suddenly exclaimed with a glint in his green eyes "three kids can't do a lot. What we need here is more kids!"

Phoebe blinked and Gerald rolled his eyes.

"You are kidding, right?" he said but Arnold shook his head.

"I couldn't be kidding with such a serious thing, Gerald."

"Although I believe it is not exactly a very reliable plan, I have to admit I can't think of anything else, Arnold" stated Phoebe.

"Look, we have to call our friends, they'll help us" he replied.

"According to my calculations, it'll be better if we divide the amount of work, so that each of us call a certain number of people, thus, using three different phone lines instead of just one."

Gerald frowned a little but then a half smile appeared on his face. Arnold blinked and then spoke again: "Yeah… right… Phoebe, you go call Rhonda, Sheena and Nadine. Gerald, come with me, we'll decide who'll call who while we go to my home. We will tell them to meet us at Gerald Field in 30 minutes."

"Calling" said Phoebe and quickly turned around to enter her house, not without waving a little coyly at Gerald, who waved back and smiled.

• • • • •

"What a plan, Arnold!" said Gerald with a little of sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Arnold, confused.

"Ha! Do you really think they'll care, man? They're goin' to think this is a joke."

"This is not the kind of jokes I'd—" Arnold declared defensively but Gerald cut him in.

"Who said anything about you? They'll think this is Helga setting you up!"

"I already told you that Helga wouldn't do this kind of pranks!"

Gerald quickened his pace and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Romeo."

"Whoa! Wait up" Arnold stopped dead at Gerald's last word "what was that?"

"What was what?" asked Gerald with fake innocence.

"That… you… did you just called me 'Romeo'?" Gerald smirked but didn't say a thing "Gerald!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you're worrying a bit too much."

"So? I already told you I wouldn't want her—or anyone, for that matter" he added quickly when Gerald raised a brow "to go through this."

"Sure, you're just being your usual self. Arnold, the one who always helps" yet another mocking smirk appeared on Gerald's face.

"What's wrong with me trying to do a little something for Helga?"

"Arnold, my man, believe me: this is anything but little. And the thing is this is Helga G. Pataki who we're talking about!"

"So what?" the blonde boy said now clearly annoyed.

"Nothing" Gerald had actually started to giggle in spite of himself. He knew this was a serious situation, and yet he couldn't help but notice that Arnold was missing Helga a lot.

"Gerald!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth, then took a deep breath and said: "Let's do this quick OK?"

"Of course, then you can have the girl, hero."

"Gerald!"

"OK, OK, I'm sorry… the joke's over."

Arnold narrowed his eyes and looked at Gerald for a moment, apparently not very convinced.

"I swear" said Gerald with his right hand outstretched and his left crossing his chest.

It seemed to be enough for Arnold, who resumed the walk and then started talking about who would call who. Gerald, however, couldn't suppress a smile that his friend, thankfully, didn't notice. _It looks like he has it and it's bad_, he thought.

• • • • • 

"Go ahead, buddy" whispered Gerald as he pushed his friend a little forward.

Harold, Stinky, Sid, Brainy, Eugene, Rhonda, Sheena, Nadine and Lila were sitting on the ground of Gerald Field, ready to listen to the 'urgent' reason why they were called. They were waiting for Arnold, Phoebe or Gerald to speak and in the meantime, the sound of regular conversations filled the air.

Arnold cleared his throat and they all fell silent. "Well, guys" he began "we called you all today because we need your help." The kids remained silent and gave Arnold a questioning look.

"Right now there's a problem and…" he suddenly forgot the speech he had already planned and stopped to think of a new strategy. "What would you do if someone you care about—like a friend, that is—was in real trouble?" he watched as nine pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly.

"What would you do if a friend of yours was kidnapped?" he stopped for a while to watch the reaction this question produced in his classmates. The girls gasped and the boys' eyes went wide, some of them frowned a little in confusion, as if they were not sure this was for real.

"And what would you if you couldn't tell that person's parents because they don't care and they don't want to listen to you?" he went on, pleased by the effect of his new strategy. "We're in a situation like that just now. Gerald, Phoebe and I are on our own. We just received a phone call about a kidnap and we tried to let the parents of the victim know, but they wouldn't listen to us. And we can't call the police or else… well, we don't know what these guys are capable of and, frankly, I don't want to find out."

He sighed and looked at each one of his peers, as if expecting someone to say something else. "We decided we couldn't take this by ourselves, we're just three kids. But maybe more kids would help us to think of a solution."

"Arnold, you know you can count on us" Stinky said sincerely.

"I could kick anyone's butt, Arnold" Harold said with his I-am-so-mean face and one of his fists held up high. "But kidnappers? This is serious" he frowned a little and put his fist down.

"And wait just a minute" Rhonda said before Arnold could reply to Harold's observation "who is this mysterious person we're talking about?"

Arnold bit his lip. This was the hardest part, he knew that. He knew his friends were loyal and reliable, but he wasn't so sure that they'd want to help _her_. He prayed for them to be in a good mood and sighed before saying her name.

"Helga."

The silence that followed did little to calm Arnold's restlessness. The kids were staring at him, possibly waiting for him to say something like "I was just kidding!" but after a while they seemed to understand that that was not going to happen.

"Are you serious?" asked Sid blinking.

"Yes" Arnold sighed again as he started to feel that this was not exactly a great idea.

"Do you mean Helga's been kidnapped?" Nadine asked eyeing Arnold suspiciously who just nodded.

"Let me get this straight," Rhonda said "do you want us to help you save Helga G. Pataki?"

"Well… yes."

When they started laughing, snickering and giggling, Arnold understood Gerald was right: this was a stupid plan.

"Arnold, did it ever occur to you that this might be a—" Stinky began but Arnold cut him in.

"A prank from Helga? Yes I know.

"Look," he went on "I know this will sound weird, but I don't think she'd get that far. Besides, I talked to the kidnapper; he sounded real."

"Why would we want to save her anyway?" Harold asked.

"She's our friend" shrieked Arnold in despair as Rhonda and Harold stood up with smirks on their faces.

"I think I get what you mean, Harold" Gerald spoke and Arnold felt like something very heavy fell from his chest to his feet. _Thanks, Gerald_, he thought bitterly, but before he could stop his friend, he went on: "I mean I'd do the same for you."

"Huh?" was all that Harold could say.

"Yeah, I mean, come to think of it, I wouldn't move a finger if I knew you were in trouble and I don't think Helga would, either."

Arnold appreciated what Gerald was trying to do but highly doubted that sarcasm was the best way to convince his peers, so he thought of something else. "You know? Helga's not really _that_ bad" this statement was followed by a moment very similar to the one that came when Arnold said someone had been kidnapped: people gasped and stared at him wide-eyed.

Gerald slapped his forehead and shook his head looking at the floor. Phoebe on the other hand, was smiling in approval of Arnold's words.

"That's true! She has done good things for us" he added.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Rhonda snorted skeptically.

"Like… uh…" Arnold suddenly was at a loss of things to say. He knew Helga was not pure evil, but it was hard to come up with something to back up that statement.

"When her father tried to destroy 'Mighty Pete'" Phoebe almost muttered and Arnold nodded feeling relieved.

"Right, Phoebe. Have you forgotten about that? Mr. Pataki only stopped because she was on that tree _with us_. Helping us in her own way."

His audience seemed to be searching their memories and every now and then one of them would nod, acknowledging that particular event.

"She also managed to get her dad to sponsor our float for the City Day Parade" said Gerald surprising even himself. "Yes it turned out to be a mess and you nearly crashed, but she made him admit we did all the work in the end. She gave us the credit for it and got us the money."

Arnold knew exactly what to say next, but he decided to wait a couple of minutes so that everyone could think about what Gerald had just said. After a while, he cleared his throat and spoke again: "Gerald and I couldn't have saved the neighborhood if it wasn't for her."

"She was of great help" was all he said when everyone's eyes darted to him as if they were asking for an explanation. He didn't want to tell the whole story, though. The whole "you are deep voice?" thing was something he had been struggling to block out of his mind for the last few months.

"OK, OK" said Harold and Stinky and Sid joined in to say "I'm in." This answer was echoed by everyone in Gerald Field.

"Arnold" called Lila over the voices of people agreeing to help "I'm ever so certain this could be oh too risky."

"I know" he said with a small sigh "that's why we need a plan… any ideas?"

"But we don't even know how many kidnappers are and who they are" Eugene observed quite anxiously "what if they're twenty people?"

"I doubt it, Eugene" Gerald replied "they are usually in small groups."

"How do you know?" Harold frowned at him.

"Movies, Harold, movies. And newspapers."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I have a little plan to see where they hide and find out some things about them."

"You do?" Gerald and Phoebe asked in unison. Arnold nodded.

"We can ask them to meet us pretending we already have the money, but we won't actually show up. We'll follow them and when they call back we can say we're worried because they never showed up."

"They'll kill her!" shrieked Phoebe.

"No, they won't" Arnold shook his head. "They'll be pissed off, but the first thing they'll do is call us to see why we didn't show up. We'll lie and say we thought the meeting point was somewhere else."

He sighed deeply as everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "I know it is risky, but it's the only thing I can come up with" one by one, the kids nodded.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so Arnold's plan is completely stupid... or as my beta said: stupidly risky, but they'll just have to try or come up with a better plan... besides, Arnold hasn't given up with the Patakis, you'll see in the next chapter that will probably be named "Spy Game". In that chapter you'll also see who volunteers to run the risk and follow the "bad guys"... and I should stop before I actually tell you everything that happens in "Spy Game."

To be honest, I loved Gerald's new mocking-mode... heh heh. I'd like to know what do you guys think of it, though.

Thanks again for the reviews... see you later :)


	5. Spy Game

_A/N: Hello HA fans!_

_You know? We have a saying in Spanish: "no hay quinto malo", which means that no "fifth" is bad. That applies to fifth place, fifth time, fifth season, fifth chapter, etc... I have no idea what made me think you'd want to know that, but I just wanted to start my fic saying that _no hay quinto malo_! So if after reading this you get to the conclusion that that saying is just wrong, let me know. But also let me know if you agree with the phrase __ In other words, don't forget to review. _

_Thanks to the people who'd reviewed. And to ldypebsaby, acosta perez jose ramiro, inJenn, EL CHUPACABRA, my "constant" reviewers, special thanks for your support and advices. Seeing that my readers do come back gives me an excellent reason to keep updating. And a huge THANK YOU to my beta-reader: Hellerick Cleham Ferlibay. Definitely the best beta I've known... and I've known a fair few. _**:D**_  
_

_About this chapter: I thought of changing the name to Dangerous Game, but that reminded me of a Three Doors Down song that has nothing to do with this... heehee. Any ways... I want to say that this chapter was kind of difficult for some reasons: I had a little writer's block, Brainy is a difficult character to write, to be honest (as Hellerick told me, when you show his emotions, thoughts, etc. you take away his mystery), and lastly, I knew from the beginning that this part of the fic would be the most difficult to write (at least for me) and now I know I wasn't mistaken. Happy reading!_

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Hey Arnold or any of the characters (except the kidnappers) but I am the proud owner of a copy of _Hey Arnold! The Movie_ DVD... mwahahaha... I got it! yay! ( I really wanted to say that!).

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Spy Game**

Arnold stared at his peers for a whole minute before he was attacked with another question, this time, by Sid. 

"And who would be the bait?"

"Bait?" Gerald frowned although Arnold knew what Sid meant. His plan was sending someone to spy on the kidnappers and surely that person would feel like a bait.

"Well, Arnold just suggested that one of us has to follow these guys and see where they're hiding or something," Sid explained "isn't that like being a bait?"

"I would rather use another word, Sid" said Arnold a little uncomfortable at his friend's observation. "It's true it is a risky mission but if you say 'bait' it sounds even worse than it really is. I think it'd be more like a spy."

"Whatever…" Rhonda waved her hand to indicate that it didn't really matter if you called it a 'bait' or a 'spy'. "Who's gonna be the unlucky one? Because even if we're going to try and rescue Helga I honestly don't think anybody wants to take such risk for _her_."

For a few seconds there was silence. Arnold wanted to volunteer and he was trying to make up his mind about it. He was about to say "I will" when those words were voiced by someone else in Gerald Field. Someone that rarely talked.

Brainy.

"You will?" asked a perplexed Arnold. Brainy just nodded from his seat next to a wall that threw a shadow over his face, giving him a sort of mysterious look.

"Okay, so Brainy is our volunteer" Gerald announced. "Now we need to do some scheming and that stuff. We'll meet you here again after the phase one of our plan is done. We'll call you."

"Good luck, you guys" Eugene said waving just before he tripped over a hose on the floor and fell flat on his face "I'm okay!" he moaned from the ground.

The rest of the kids stood up and one by one, they left Gerald Field. Soon the only souls in the vacant lot were Phoebe, Gerald, Brainy and Arnold.

"So, Brainy" Gerald began, gesturing the shy boy to come closer to them. "I think Arnold will now explain what you have to do."

During those few seconds of silence that followed Rhonda's comment, Arnold had silently hoped that someone would raise his or her hand, willing to help Helga. Of course, he would do it anyways, but hoping someone else would, couldn't hurt, could it?

And yet, it surprised him that of all the kids in Gerald Field, it was Brainy, the quiet Brainy. He couldn't quite understand it.

Deep in thoughts, he was oblivious to Gerald's voice calling him. That was, of course, until the boy snapped his fingers in front of Arnold's face, bringing him suddenly back into the real world. "Sorry" he mumbled and blinked a couple of times, "you were saying?"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Will you be so kind to explain your plan, my friend?"

But before Arnold could stop himself, he blurted out the question that had been boiling inside him for the past few minutes as his eyes were fixed on his shoes. "Why?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gerald blinked confusedly "we need to know what we're going to do, man!"

"No! I didn't mean that!" Arnold's eyes darted to Brainy and he asked again, this time, making sure it'd be clearer. "Why do you want to help us?"

The wheezing kid merely shrugged. This gesture did a little to satisfy Arnold's curiosity, but he decided it was not important at this moment.

_Right now, there's nothing to be concerned about. Nothing but Helga's safety_, he told himself.

He sighed. "Look, Brainy" he said as he started to walk out of Gerald Field with the other three kids following him, "we're going to my house and we'll see if those kidnappers call. They said they would call later today."

"When they do, I'll tell them we already have the money" Arnold explained as the four children were walking toward the Sunset Arms. "What you're going to do, Brainy, is to go to where we agree to meet them. Be careful not to be seen and follow them to where they hide," he sighed and suddenly stopped to face him, causing Gerald and Phoebe to crash onto each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Brainy?" Arnold asked, ignoring Gerald's angry face as he helped Phoebe up.

Brainy nodded determinedly and Arnold frowned feeling slightly uncomfortable. _What is he up to,_ he wondered.

• • • • •

The old train station was, as usual, deserted. Not a soul could be seen in the place and it was eerily quite too, except for the little sound of insects walking by. Humidity was present in the chilly air that lifted clouds of dust every few seconds. 

Brainy was walking quietly inside the station, trying very hard not to wheeze and even not to breathe.

He didn't want to be discovered. He didn't need to be discovered. And he shouldn't be discovered.

He was fully aware of the fact that Helga's safety and probably her life depended on this mission. And he knew the success of this mission depended on him.

Brainy had to be careful, this was probably their only chance to know where the kidnappers were hiding and _he_ was the one who was supposed to find out it.

_Great_, he though, _ the guys are late_.

And then, as if on cue, a twenty something man entered the place walking steadily. Above his eyes, two thick brows were contorted into a frown and his brown hair had streaks of gray. He had one of his hands inside his pocket and Brainy struggled to keep himself from gasping when he imagined a gun inside that very pocket.

The man scanned the place and took a look at his watch.

Several minutes passed by and the man started pacing back and forth before looking at his watch again.

"Stupid kids, they're late" he said with a grumble and Brainy raised a brow still standing between the shadows, unseen and unnoticed. _They_ were late, in the first place.

Brainy narrowed his eyes as he saw some movement near the door from which the man had just entered. He could've sworn he saw a shadow.

"Hey, Frank" a male voice called and the auburn-haired man rolled his eyes.

"What is it Earl?" Frank asked, clearly annoyed.

Then Brainy knew he was right: he had seen a shadow. The second man, Earl, had jet-black hair and he looked rather stupid and confused.

"The girl is giving me hell, man" he said and Brainy's heart skipped a beat. _Helga…_

"I told you not to wake her up, you idiot!" Frank snapped through gritted teeth, turning to face Earl. "Go back to the stinking car and do as I tell you for once: keep an eye on her. If she escapes I'm gonna make sure you don't survive this night!"

Earl swallowed hard and did as he was told.

_I have to get to that car_, Brainy told himself and he started to follow Earl, still using the darkness to hide.

The truth was that he had never been so afraid before, but he knew he had to do this for Helga's sake.

Thankfully, Frank had his back toward the door and that gave Brainy the chance to sneak through it. As he stepped out of the ancient Hillwood Train Station, the cold wind blew, carrying some dust that made him want to cough, but he managed to keep himself from doing it.

"Don't you dare to lay a hand on me you idiot!" a voice was faintly heard from inside an old light-yellow Tsuru and Brainy's heart went up to this throat when he recognized the voice as Helga's.

"Ow!" the voice of the man named Earl came out from an open door in the ramshackle vehicle "Frank, please! Hurry up!"

Behind some garbage cans, Brainy listened to Frank coming out of the station. The two men argued while Helga's voice could still be heard.

Due to the discussion between Frank and Earl and the fact that she was in the backseat of the car, her voice was barely audible, even though she was almost shouting. "Let me go!" she seemed to be saying "I'm sick of this, you morons!"

Brainy frowned. It surprised him that even when she knew she was kidnapped, her though-as-nails attitude didn't seem to fade away out of fear. But then he silently chuckled to himself. She was probably scared half to death, but she was not the kind of girl who'd be waiting to be rescued and drowning herself in her own tears of despair.

"Argh!" Frank shoved Earl aside and opened one of the front doors of the car. He jumped inside and through the dark windows of the backseat, Brainy saw the man stuffing a piece of fabric inside Helga's mouth.

But it didn't work. She just wouldn't shut up. Muffled complaints were now what Brainy could hear coming from the backseat of the yellow Tsuru.

"Let's get the hell out of here" said Frank sounding really annoyed. "Those idiots are not coming."

"Right-o!" Earl clapped his hands and opened the driver's door to get into the car, but Frank shoved him aside once more and he took the steering wheel.

Earl shrugged as he stood up and jumped into the passenger's seat just as Frank pulled out onto the street.

Brainy cursed mentally. How in the world could he follow those guys? Running wouldn't do it, of course, but he needed to try something, so he started to run.

Almost illuminated by a heavenly light, a cab suddenly passed by him. He held his hand up in the air and the vehicle stopped. He wasn't even sure he got enough money to pay the taxi driver, but this was the only chance he had to keep up with the kidnappers.

"Follow the yellow Tsuru" Brainy told the driver and he felt like an action movie star. He chuckled a bit at the ridiculous thought and the driver eyed him with a blank expression.

• • • • •

"Will you just stop that, Arnold?" Gerald said as he rolled his eyes "You're making me dizzy, man!" 

He was honestly getting tired of his friend's restlessness. Arnold had been pacing back and forth inside the living room of the Sunset Arms and casting nervous glances toward the phone every once in a while.

They have been waiting for news from either the kidnappers or Brainy for the last hour and a half. Phoebe was restless too, but she was not pacing back and forth, she'd just sit and flip through a book as they waited. Now, however, she was in the bathroom upstairs.

"I can't help it" he said without stopping and without looking at Gerald "this whole thing makes me nervous. I'm worried."

"I know, I know" Gerald said rolling his eyes "you wanted to be the knight in shining armor."

Arnold suddenly stopped and glared coldly at Gerald. "Drop it, Gerald."

"Me? You're the one who's fallen for--"

"Don't even joke about that. I'm not falling for her!"

"Hmm…" Gerald tilted his head pretending to be thinking "You're right, maybe you're not falling for her. You're just crushing on her."

If looks could kill Gerald would be already a ghost. "Isn't that the same thing, anyways?" Arnold said sighing in frustration.

Gerald shrugged.

"How can you think of jokes when you know two of our friends are in trouble?"

"I can't lie to you, man. Helga does worry me, but I still don't get why you are so restless. As for Brainy… well nobody forced him to volunteer."

Just as he said those words, Gerald's mind started to wonder why would Brainy do such a thing. He never thought of Brainy as a very brave kid, but then again he knew way too little about him. Could he possibly have an ulterior motive to run that risk, but what could it be?

At that moment, Phoebe came back from the bathroom, sat beside Gerald and resumed the reading of Elizabeth Kostova's _The Historian_. He immediately forgot everything about Brainy and Helga.

• • • • •

"The Circle Theater?" Brainy whispered and frowned. _Is this the place where they hide?_, he wondered as he looked at the ancient building and read its big old sign. 

The yellow Tsuru was parked outside the building and he had seen the kidnappers entering the place a couple of minutes ago.

He got out of the taxi and paid five dollars to the driver. His knees went a little weak as he walked toward the entrance to the theater. _I'm going to die_, he thought grimly and swallowed hard.

As soon as he stepped into the place, he heard muffled voices coming from behind the stage and he walked a little more confidently, hidden by the shadows. He found a ragged curtain on the stage and he thought it might be useful so he covered himself with it and resumed his walk until he saw an old wooden door and the voices became clearer. He pressed his ear against the door in an attempt to hear what they were saying.

"SHUT UP!" a voice bellowed from inside and Brainy jumped and fell backwards but thanks to the curtain he was carrying, he didn't make too much noise.

He walked toward the other end of the stage and saw a second door, very similar to the one he had been standing in front of seconds ago, except this one wore a rusty star, indicating it was a dressing room.

Hands shaking slightly, he opened the door making no noise at all and stepped inside a dark small place with gray and dirty walls. A window allowed some light into the room and right next to it, there was a vision that made Brainy's heart fall to his feet.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again... sorry about the 'cliffy'. I promise next chapter won't take as long as this one did ( I think it did take some time)._

_Oh! I almost forgot... I know I said you'd see Arnold going back to the Patakis, but there was no room for it right now... lol! _

_Until next time _ (R&R)


	6. A Kidnapper's Nightmare

A/N: Hello! Yeah! It's me! I'm baaack!

I'm so, so sorry about the long wait. I was a little sick :( But now I'm feeling a lot better and I'm ready to bring you more chapters of An Arnold Thing To Do.

I have to warn you, things might be a little bit confusing in this (and probably next) chapter. This one, for instance, is like a "flashback". In this sixth chapter you'll see what happened to Helga since she disppeared from school.

The last part, though, is set in the "present" time. And now, I'll shut up. Remember to Read & Review! And thanks to those of you who had reviewed my other chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig Bartlett does... but did I mention I do own a copy of HA the Movie DVD? XD

**

* * *

Chapter 6 -- A Kidnapper's Nightmare**

"Criminey!" Helga exclaimed, scowling while she walked a deserted hallway in the P.S. 118, having just left the bathroom a few minutes after the bell rang announcing the recess. "I hate when Phoebe disappears without telling me where she is" she complained "Come to think of it, where's everybody?"

The school had been unusually silent that day during recess. When she looked out of one window, she saw that it was because most of the school was outside, playing. She went out to try to find her best friend, but she was not outside.

Helga scanned the crowd of little kids, first, second, and third graders, along with some older students. Phoebe was not among them. Then she walked around the playground, but apparently there were no fourth graders around. Except for…

She let out a groan of annoyance when she spotted a football-shaped head with cornflower hair. Arnold was entering the building with Gerald by his side. The two of them were talking animatedly and apparently, they were heading toward the cafeteria.

"Arnold" she said to herself and her monologue started: "What an idiot. What an annoying goof. What a helpless fool. How I despise him!

"And yet…" her expression softened drastically as she hid behind a garbage can and took out a golden heart-shaped locket that framed a picture of Arnold smiling "I love him!

"The way he's always so friendly to everyone. The way he never judges people. The way he accepts everyone and always thinks there's good inside every person… Oh, Arnold! Light at the end of this tunnel we call life. How I love the smile that appears below your beautiful green eyes. How I adore the way your cornflower hair dances with the wind when it blows. How I long for the day in which you'll look at me in a different light. The day in which I'll no longer have to bash you and be mean to you out of fear of your reaction to my deepest, darkest secret. The day in which we'll finally be happy. As we're meant to be."

She ended her private speech and waited for what was obviously going to come next. Brainy would be breathing behind her and she'd punch him. She had her fist ready.

But there was no breathing behind her.

_Brainy?_

She turned around in confusion and everything went dark…

• • • • •

She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but apparently Helga was waking up in the backseat of a moving car. Her mind was in a blur and so was her sight. 

She saw a man driving the car and tilted her head slightly to see another man in the passenger's seat. She blinked several times and tried to clear her vision and her thoughts.

_What the heck am I doing here?_

She felt all dizzy and utterly confused. She could barely remember her name. This was probably what it felt like to be drugged. On a second thought, she probably _was_ drugged.

"Umm…" she let out a moan almost without noticing and the two guys looked at her with worried expressions "w-where am I…?"

A sudden moment of lucidity allowed her to understand that she wasn't supposed to be there. She didn't know these guys. She was supposed to be at school. The last thing she remembered was school and her speech about Arnold and Brainy not being there to be hit by her.

Her eyes went wide when she understood she was being kidnapped… or something like that. But before she could think any more, the guy in the passenger's seat placed a piece of gray fabric on her nose and mouth and everything went dark again.

• • • • •

Almost like in a dream, Helga felt cold drops of water falling on her face and a pair of hands shaking her body. She couldn't understand anything. But she knew she had to wake up. 

Helga felt like she was being slapped. When her eyelids flew open, she knew she had been. She remembered the backseat of an old car and reality came crashing on her: she was kidnapped.

One of her captors was hovering over her and apparently he had been trying to wake her up by slightly slapping her cheeks. Her eyes darted to a spot next to her and she saw a glass of water which explained the drops of water she had felt before as another way to try to wake her up.

She looked around and felt the fear taking over her when she realized she was locked in a dark small old room. She was breathing heavily as she suddenly jumped out of the man's grip. He tilted his head and stared at Helga as if he wasn't expecting the girl to be so scared.

_Where am I?_, she thought. There was no way of denying it to herself: she was utterly afraid. But she couldn't let the kidnappers know that.

Fear is a powerful weapon. She knew that.

Helga closed her eyes and drew a deep breath to try to steady herself.

"You don't need to be afraid" the man said as she opened her eyes.

She raised a brow. "Who said I'm afraid, weirdo?" she said using her 'rude' voice.

The man blinked in surprise and was speechless for a moment or two. _Perfect_, Helga thought with satisfaction and a smirk crossed her face.

"I just thought…" the man said coming out of his momentary awe "the way you jumped away…"

"Well, of course I jumped away from you! Like I wanted to have your ugly hands on my shoulders!" she nearly yelled at the guy throwing her hands in the air.

The man raised a brow, apparently not quite believing that this girl would have the nerve to talk to her kidnapper like that.

He shook his head and reached out for a paper bag. "I woke you up so you could eat something" he said as he took out a small baguette from the bag. "I guess you need to eat something. Aren't you hungry?"

Helga eyed him suspiciously. _ What is he up to?_

"You have been sleeping since yesterday" he said and Helga's eyes went wide. _I spent a whole day sleeping!_

"What? Why?" she shrieked.

"W-well… because y-you" her captor stuttered clumsily.

"Where am I?" she snapped glaring at him.

"You don't need to know that," a cold voice said behind Helga and she turned to see who it belonged to "and we're not telling you" the second man said and she recognized him as the one who was driving the old car in which she had awoken the previous day.

"I demand to know--" she started menacingly, but to her surprise, this man wasn't phased at all.

"You can't 'demand' anything, girl" he said folding his arms across his chest.

Helga was a bit taken aback because she had been expecting her plan to work. Bullying people and bossing them around always worked. It even worked with the other kidnapper.

But this one seemed stronger, braver and she knew intimidating him wouldn't be an easy task. Helga rested her back on one of the walls of the room and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration as she made an effort to come up with a plan to use her infamous though-as-nails attitude to her advantage.

"What do you want from me?" she asked her captor.

"From you?" he said and a smirk appeared on his angry-looking face "HA! We want absolutely nothing from you."

Helga raised one side of her only eyebrow. "Then why do you keep me here?"

"We want Big Bob's money, girl. That's what we want."

"So this _is_ a kidnap."

"That's right. And now eat before I regret it and decide to leave you starving instead."

"Frank, you can't leave her starving" the man with the baguette spoke in a small voice.

"Shut up, Earl" Frank snapped and then rolled his eyes. "Helga Pataki… Big Bob's daughter" he gave Helga a sly smile "you better don't do something stupid, kid."

With that, the man stormed out of the little room, not without sending a killer look at his partner, who was just staring at him, still holding the baguette.

"I hate when Frank is in a bad mood" Earl said more to himself than to the girl in front of him. "Eat, Helga" he obviously tried to sound polite as he handed her the baguette.

Helga frowned. She didn't know if she should take it… but she was so hungry…

"Don't worry" he chuckled a bit "we don't want you dead. If you die your dad won't pay for you, right?"

This was just too weird… that guy was a complete idiot!

_Now _ that_ could be a very good thing…_ Helga thought as a smirk crossed her face. The mischievous gleam in her eyes was definitely not a good sign.

• • • • •

"Get out of here, geek-bait!" Helga yelled and threw a small rock at Earl who dodged it by only a couple of inches. Then she threw another rock. 

"Ow!" he winced in pain when the second rock hit his head. "What's wrong, Helga?"

"You! I don't want you here and I already told you like a thousand times! OUT!"

"But Helga…" he pleaded "I brought your pastrami sandwich!"

"Oh well… you should've started by saying that" she said as she rubbed her hands together, anticipating her meal.

Earl gave her a weak smile and handed her the sandwich and a large Yahoo soda.

"About time" she snapped and started devouring the food. "What are you looking at, bucko?"

"Nothing."

"Then what are you doing here? Get out!" the blonde girl shouted, throwing yet another rock at Earl.

Earl sighed and left the room. He was probably hoping that Frank would arrive soon.

Helga's mind, however, was wishing the exact opposite. The other kidnapper made her slightly nervous, though she kept trying to boss him around as she did with Earl, the only outcome was Frank's annoyance.

Helga smiled. _At least he'll get sick of me… eventually._

She was enjoying her delicious pastrami sandwich and thinking about this awful situation of hers, when she suddenly heard Frank yelling at Earl once again.

"You're not supposed to give her anything she asks for!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Frank" the clumsy kidnapper was offering an apology.

"You should be! God damn it, Earl! She's kidnapped! She's not your mistress! You're not her slave!"

"I was just trying to help her--"

Helga snickered almost feeling sorry for the poor guy and guessing that Frank would be red as a tomato by now. And extremely pissed off.

And sure enough, the door to the room Helga was in flew open with a loud bang and her captor appeared in the frame. A vein was pulsing violently in his forehead and he was clutching his fists.

"I am sick of you!" he bellowed at Helga and she knew she was right when she thought he would reach his boiling point sooner or later.

"But what did I do?" she asked with fake innocence.

"You're not on vacations, girl!"

"Earl was being so nice to me… why can't you be like him?" she batted her eyelashes feeling disgusted at this girly attitude she was forcing herself to adopt in order to provoke Frank.

"That's it. You won't eat anything else" he said taking the pastrami sandwich from Helga's hands brusquely.

"Hey!" she jumped to her feet sending him a killer look. "Give me that now, you ass--!"

"Now, now… watch that mouth of yours, will you?" Frank ignored Helga's look and instead smiled ironically at her.

Quick as a flash of light, Helga throw herself at him. _No one touches my pastrami and lives to tell the tale!_

But Frank reacted as quickly as her. He threw away the sandwich, which landed in Earl's face and grabbed Helga's wrists firmly. She gathered all her remaining strength and kicked as hard as she could.

Frank screamed and doubled-over in pain. Helga had kicked his-- well, you know… a very _sensitive_ part.

"Argh! I don't even understand why did I kidnap you in the first place! You're a nightmare!"

"Then let me go" she said defiantly, standing up.

"You're not going anywhere until we get that stupid ransom" Frank shoved her aside and left the room as fast as an _injured_ man can do that.

"That's what you think!" she yelled as he slammed the door shut.

_I won't stay here for too long._

• • • • •

Riiiing.

Riiiing.

Arnold jumped and ran toward the phone, tripping over and falling.

"Hello? Brainy?" he said as he picked it up.

"I found her" a wheezing voice plainly stated.

"Really?" Arnold's heart seemed to grow a little inside him. "Where? Is she okay?" he asked, eager to know the answers, but it was useless.

Brainy had already hung up.

* * *

A/N: again... lol... I forgot to say: thanks to Hellerick, my beta-reader. His suggestions had really helped a lot!  



	7. He found her!

**Chapter 7 –- He found her!**

Brainy opened the old wooden door and the light coming in through the window allowed him to see something that made his heart stop. There, lying on the floor, there was a pink ribbon and next to it a couple of red drops: _blood_.

He was left to wonder whether that ribbon belonged to Helga. It probably did, because it didn't look half as old as the rest of the things in the theater, so it didn't belonged there. Also, it looked like the one she always wore.

But the blood… could it be hers too? Was she injured?

He gulped and decided to try not to think of it. But he picked up the ribbon nonetheless.

Then he looked to his left and saw another door. The wood it was made of seemed stronger and heavier and there were no signs or rusty stars on it.

He walked toward it and placed a hand on the knob. He was about to open the door when a voice from behind it reached his ears. He gasped.

• • • • •

"Aww… criminy!" Helga moaned looking at a tower of boxes she had just piled. "I need more boxes…"

She had had enough of this kidnap nonsense. Trying to trick Earl into letting her go hadn't worked so far ("_Not even he is that stupid_", she had thought); Frank always looked like he was about to beat her or let her go and yet, he didn't do either. She was thankful for the first, but frustrated for the second.

She felt tired, hungry and dirty, and to top it off, it wasn't exactly her idea of a good day to stay locked in a dark, moist room all alone and with nothing to do.

So she decided to try to escape. She didn't know how long would she have to stay there until her parents would pay the ransom (or if they were going to pay at all), but she wasn't going to wait until then.

"Oh, this is just peachy!" she complained to no one "Now I have to sit here and wonder whether Big Bob will be kind enough to pay the ransom! And if he pays … Gosh, I just can see it: 'For the money I paid for you I could expect something more, young lady! Why can't you be more like Olga…!' Great..."

Sick of her situation, she created a plan.

All around her, there were wooden boxes of various sizes, so she decided to pile them up so that she would be able to climb and get to the air conditioning system and find a way out.

Very movie-like, in her opinion, but there was no choice. And she was a little desperate.

Unfortunately for her, the ceiling was rather high and there weren't enough boxes. She was sure she could've climbed if only there were a couple more boxes or someone to step on.

"I have to reach that stupid duct!" she yelled in frustration as she stretched pointlessly while standing on top of the boxes. A very dangerous position, or at least dangerous enough to make her fall, which she did.

The pile of boxes remained almost intact, but Helga fell flat on her back. Luckily for her, there were also some cardboard boxes spread across the floor, all of them where extended and they cushioned her fall.

She kept herself from screaming because she knew if she did, Earl and Frank would be in the room in a split second and she didn't need them to discover her plan. But it hurt quite a lot, admittedly.

As she fell, her locket flew out of her shirt and landed a few feet away from her.

Helga gasped, fearing that it might have broken. She picked it up and saw that it was okay. A sweet, sincere sigh escaped her lips as she held the locket against her chest.

"Oh, Arnold…" she whispered to no one "who am I kidding? I'm so scared… what have I gotten myself into?

"What if I can't escape? What if I never get out of here? I don't know what I would do if I never get to see your lovely oblong head or hear your sweet voice or smell the delicious scent of your hair…

"Arnold, my love… what if I never see you again?" with that sentence, she couldn't suppress a small sob and she was sure there where tears starting to form in her eyes. But she held them. Helga G. Pataki was not a wimp.

_Patakis don't cry_.

"I swear to you, my adorable cornflower hair angel that I will have no rest until I escape from here. I'll do everything that's in my hands to get out of this darkness in which I lay now to find your light once more."

_Wheeze, wheeze, wheeze_ …

With mastered move Helga blew her fist back and heard the satisfactory sound of broken glasses.

But the moment she put her fist down, her eyes went extraordinarily wide and she turned around to see the poor guy she had just smacked.

"Oh God! Brainy!" she exclaimed and instinctively knelt beside him to help the kid. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, though Helga noticed that when he stood up, he stumbled.

"Gee… I'm sorry, Brainy" she said sincerely though she couldn't help but frown at the strange apparition of the boy.

"Are you o--" he started to ask, wheezing, but Helga cut him in.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said in a cold voice, trying to appear calm and cool. But her curiosity overrun and she asked: "how did you get here?"

"I followed" he said simply.

"I see… But how did you get into this room?"

"The door wasn't locked."

"It wasn't?" Helga was too surprised by this discovery, so she ran toward the door, which had been already closed by some reason-- probably the wind-- and tried to open it.

No success.

"Brainy, this thing _is_ locked" she stated.

He frowned and walk over to where she was to try for himself. Helga just rolled her eyes at him and that was when she understood it.

"It can be opened from the outside, but not from the inside" she explained feeling how the little hope she started to develop in that minute, simply vanished.

"Probably" Brainy admitted and stopped trying.

"How could you let it close?" she yelled at him, feeling the need to blame someone "Damn it, Brainy!"

He didn't respond; instead, he just looked down.

"Anyway…" Helga sighed "So you followed me?" she inquired raising one side of her unibrow.

He nodded once more.

"Why?"

"I was sent."

Helga frowned "who sent you?"

Brainy was about to answer, but he couldn't do it because there was a noise outside the room and they both froze.

"Never mind" Helga said "we have to get out of here. I was trying to build a tower with these boxes to get to that air conditioning duct, but I need more height" she explained pointing to her tower of boxes. "Maybe if I step on your shoulders I can reach it and then I'll pull you in or vice versa, alright?"

Brainy nodded again and they started to climb

They were about to reach the top when Helga froze again. She had heard the unmistakable clumsy steps of Earl coming closer. There was no doubt he was going to enter the room anytime soon.

"Quick, Brainy!" she whispered rushing him. She knew they could never make it--or at least not both of them.

They made in to the top in no time. Helga had to think fast.

"You'll pull me in" she said and he nodded.

Brainy hadn't given any signs of hearing Earl until then, when the idiot dropped some keys or something like that. Brainy looked at Helga with a worried expression and shook his head.

"No" he said "you go first."

"Don't be stupid, please, Brainy" Helga argued "If they find you here they'll be pissed off. I need you to go and get someone who can help me."

He shook his head again and Helga was amazed at how stubborn he could be.

"Look, Brainy" she started again in an angry whisper "we don't have time for this nonsense. You get your butt in there and get someone who can help me or I'll pound you like I never have before."

He shook his head once again and Helga's tempered flared. She shoved him forcefully inside the air conditioning duct and then fell backwards just as the door creaked opened and Earl appeared with a Yahoo soda in one hand and a bag of pork rinds in the other.

"Helga, guess what…" he trailed off looking at the number of wooden boxes spread across the room and Helga lying on top of some of them. "What's going on here?" he said raising a brow.

"Nothing" Helga said with an unusually large grin that was then replaced by a grimace caused by the pain she felt from that second fall.

"Don't tell me you were trying to escape" Earl said waving an accusing finger at her.

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Helga!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't try to escape. Frank wouldn't like that."

"And what makes you think I care?" she said defiantly noticing the nervousness in her own voice. "Are those pork rinds?" she added eyeing the bag in Earl's left hand.

"Yes, they are" he answered "and I was going to give you some, but seeing as you haven't been a very good girl, I will have to eat them all by myself."

"Oh, really?" Helga raised one side of her unibrow and then threw herself at Earl, grabbing the bag and starting to eat from it. "I don't care what you think, I'm starving and _I_ am going to eat them all by myself, got it, bucko?"

• • • • •

From the air conditioning duct, Brainy watched the whole scene and smiled a little, knowing full well that Helga would be fine and pleased to see that she wasn't injured.

Now he needed to do as she had told him and get someone who could help her.

So he called Arnold. He found a public phone right out of the theater and realized he still had a couple of coins in his pocket, enough to speak for a few minutes. He just needed one.

"Hello? Brainy?" Arnold's anxious voice answered after the first ring.

"I found her" Brainy simply said and, not wanting to spend his last coins, he decided not to go into detail.

"Really? Where? Is she okay?" Arnold asked eagerly, but Brainy didn't feel like it was the best way to tell him.

He hung up the phone and looked back at the Circle Theater. He wanted to watch a little bit more before going to Arnold's house and telling the rest of the gang what he had seen. Because, as of right now, he only knew Helga was being kept in the Circle Theater and that there were two men implied. Sure the information wasn't enough.

He walked toward the old building, determined to get as much info as he could.

• • • • •

"Who was it?" Phoebe asked coming out of the fancy basement bathroom and looked at Arnold expectantly.

"Brainy" Arnold sighed, understanding that she had probably heard the phone ringing a few seconds ago.

"Did he find her?" she asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Yes" Arnold answered and Phoebe's lips curled into a smile "but he didn't say much."

Her smile faded immediately. Gerald then walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders in a supportive manner.

"It's going to be okay, Phoebe. We'll find her" he said to the Japanese girl.

"Yeah we will" Arnold agreed and then, drastically changing the subject and looking out of one window, he observed: "It's getting too late."

"There won't be much we can do tonight" Gerald pointed out. "Whatever we plan, will have to wait till tomorrow."

This time, the optimistic Arnold couldn't disagree. There was nothing they could do right then. He nodded.

The following minutes went by surrounded by awkward and rather worried silence. None of them said a thing for a very long time. Phoebe resumed the reading of _The Historian_, Arnold started pacing again (although he seemed a little less restless than before) and Gerald took a Rubik's cube and started to play absentmindedly with it.

"We should call the rest" Arnold said after a long while and sat beside Gerald "to let them know we won't do anything else until tomorrow."

Gerald and Phoebe nodded and then, as if on cue, the phone rang again.

Arnold ran anxiously and picked up the phone so fast that he wasn't sure he understood what he was doing until the phone was in his hands.

"Hello?" he said after a few seconds, slightly shaking his head to get rid of the puzzlement.

"Hi" somebody said and Arnold recognized the wheezing voice as Brainy's.

"Brainy! Where are you? What happened? Where is she? And why the heck did you hung up on me?" Arnold demanded rather grumpily, surprising even himself. "I'm sorry," he cleared his throat "I got a little carried away…"

"It's okay" Brainy wheezed.

"Anyway, where are you? We have a lot of questions. Will you come to my house to tell us what you saw?"

"Yes. I'm coming."

"Great. We'll see you here, then. And Brainy?"

"Yes?"

"Hurry up, please" with that last pleading comment Arnold hung up the phone and sat back next to his best friend feeling slightly uneasy. He still couldn't get over the fact that it was Brainy who offered to spy on Helga's kidnappers. Plus, he didn't like Brainy's short phrases.

He then told Phoebe and Gerald that Brainy would be with them shortly and that they needed to call their peers for a new meeting in Gerald Field as soon as possible.

"I know it is already dark, but it isn't too late to start the scheming" he explained.

Gerald nodded. "I just hope their parents don't give them hard time."

"Speaking of parents…" Arnold started, but trailed off when he realized he was saying that out loud.

"What's up, buddy?" Gerald asked.

"Er… nothing… I… It's just that I kinda have to take care of something" Arnold said and wondered if this would be a good time to do what he was planning to do. How long would it take to Brainy to get to the Sunset Arms?

Gerald turned on the TV mumbling something that sounded like "kinda bored" and sat down next to Phoebe who had resumed her reading once more.

A TV spot was all it took for Arnold to make up his mind. He grabbed a jacket and said: "you start calling the gang, please. I'll be back in a few minutes."

And he disappeared through the door just as the promotional song for "Big Bob's Beepers" came to an end.

* * *

A/N: Helloooooo! I'm back, yeah! 

I know it's been a looong time. I have good reasons to take this long to update, though. I am afraid I'm becoming Eugene's clone lately. I am turning into an accident-magneto. I had a little accident while riding a scooter... but I'm ok now, so no need to go into detail about how I died... hmmm... did I mention this is my ghost typing this?... lol, just kidding. That was lame, I know... --rolls eyes at herself----

Anyway... I hope you still want to read my story and I really hope you can forgive me for making you wait nearly a month. I swear next chapter won't take that long (it will take longer... mwahaha... nah, just kidding again --rolls eyes once more--). So tell me, what do you think of this (crappy?) chapter? Do you think the kids are on character? Is Brainy's participation interesting/acceptable/good? What do you think is gonna happen next?

I hope to get some good feedback this time to make me feel better after that stupid accident. Also, I need to know if it didn't cause too much damage to my poor brain... what do you think?

Thanks again to my wonderful Beta: Hellerick Ferlibay (GRACIAS!) and to Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, who always leaves a review here. Whether in English or Spanish... the thing is that he never stops giving me feedback, the same as ldypebsaby and AnimeMiko15. I also thank the rest of my readers because you encourage me to go on with this.

Until next time!

Hugs, kisses and greetings from Mexico!  
--mxnhpfreak (a.k.a. Eugene's clone)


	8. Some Second Try

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Hey Arnold... and this disclaimer is getting old, isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 8 -- Some Second Try**

Arnold reached the door breathlessly. He was hoping for the best. This was his second chance (mind you, it was probably his last) and he was not willing to ruin it.

He would make the Patakis listen, no matter what.

The boy took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. No response.

He knocked again and less than a minute later, the door opened to reveal Miriam Pataki, who didn't look much more awake than she had a few hours ago.

"Oh" she exclaimed when she saw him "you're Helga's friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Arnold" he nodded.

"It's very nice of you to drop by. Come in, please" she welcomed him and closed the door once they were both inside the house.

He cast a glance at the living room and saw Helga's father was not watching football anymore. His attention was now focused on a wrestling channel instead.

Miriam entered the room without giving Arnold any further instructions, so he assumed he should just follow her.

But then he saw Bob Pataki turning around to see him walking inside the living room and the look of confusion he got from the man made him stop.

"Miriam" he addressed his wife and she looked at him "did you let this boy in?"

Arnold thought it was rude of Mr. Pataki to speak of him as though he wasn't there. He didn't say anything, though; he just frowned.

"Oh yes…" she said suddenly remembering Arnold had just entered behind her "He's Helga's friend, aren't you?" she added turning her attention to the blonde boy.

"And I take it you want to see her, am I right?" Bob asked. "Wait. Weren't you here a few hours ago?" he narrowed his eyes at Arnold.

"Yes, I was, sir. But I didn't get to see her then."

"Well, then go upstairs, she's in her room. Stop making me waste my time, will you?"

Arnold rolled his eyes in annoyance as Mr. Pataki turned back to the television. He didn't have time for this nonsense. He took a drastic decision.

_No more nice Arnold_, he told himself and he walked up to the TV and turned it off.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Bob bellowed, his face as red as a 'STOP' sign.

"Look, Mr. Pataki" Arnold's voice was normal, even though he was silently praying for his life. "I've been trying to tell you something and you just don't want to listen and I'm tired of this and I'll do whatever it takes to make you listen to me."

"OUT!" Mr. Pataki yelled "Get out of my house!"

"No!" Arnold yelled back before he could stop himself.

The big, menacing man got up and started to walk toward Arnold, but Miriam spoke.

"Hey, B, why don't you just give Alfred the chance to speak" she said and Arnold didn't even bothered to correct her. He had more important things on his football-shaped head than his name, like surviving Bob's rage and getting him to listen.

"Mr. Pataki" he said, not moving an inch, despite Bob's brusque movements. He was shaking slightly, though; whether it was fear or anger and indignation, he wasn't sure, but he continued to speak: "I know I am bothering you and you don't want me here in your house. But I swear I'll go if you just do something for me."

"Who do you think you are to trespass my property and propose me a deal!"

"I'm not proposing you deal, sir. I just ask you--beg you to go up to Helga's room and bring her here… please."

"What am I, your servant?" Mr. Pataki asked looking outraged.

"Please, sir. Just do that and I swear I--"

"Get out of here!" And with that, Helga's dad grabbed Arnold by the collar of his shirt and walked over to the entrance of the Patakis' house, where he dropped him brusquely.

Arnold heard the door being shut from the floor. He felt a little pain in his right knee and was sure there was a bruise forming there.

He stood up, moaning and groaning with a mixture of feelings and emotions boiling inside him: indignation, annoyance, anger, frustration and pity, among others.

He started to walk toward his house thinking about how miserable Helga probably was. Her family really didn't seem to care at all. They were too consumed in their own lives to even notice her.

He promised himself right then and there, that he would try harder to be friends with her… of course, if he managed to save her…

• • • • •

Miriam watched as her husband shoved the little blonde kid outside the house and couldn't help but feel a little strange about it.

Because, admittedly, it was kind of weird to see the insistence of this boy. Why would he want Bob to go upstairs to bring Helga by himself?

"Hey, B" she called her husband, deciding to voice her opinion.

"What?"

"Don't you think… um…" she hesitated slightly, but went on "don't you think it is weird? I mean, the boy really wanted you to go to Helga's room."

"He's just nuts" he simply said without even looking at Miriam and concentrating solely on the TV. "Isn't that the orphan who lives in that ugly building with his grandparents?"

"I think so, yes" Miriam replied, struggling to remember.

"What's the big deal, then? He's just as crazy as his grandparents."

"I think we should go and ask Helga if everything's alright. Just to be sure."

"I'm too tired to go upstairs" Bob groaned and then started calling Helga's name pointlessly. "What's wrong with that girl?" he mumbled and marched upstairs scratching his head after the umpteenth time he yelled "Helga!"

Miriam's mind started to wonder again and a sinking feeling took over her when she heard loud and anxious steps coming down the stairs.

Seconds later, her husband appeared in the living room looking pale and very worried.

"She's not here" he whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Miriam asked, her eyes widening and feeling fully awake.

• • • • •

A very frustrated Helga was looking at the pile of boxes in front of her. She was thinking very hard and, every once in a while, she would let out a sigh, a moan, a groan or a snort.

"Maybe if I use one of the cardboard boxes…" she mumbled to herself and tried piling two of them, but they looked too weak to stand on them.

However, she tried stepping on one of the cardboard boxes. But she fell a second after she placed her two feet on it.

"Aw, criminy!" she moaned when she landed on the floor, struggling to avoid screaming.

If there was something she didn't want, nor need, was her captors to realize she was trying to escape. Well, Earl did know, but she had convinced him not to say a thing to Frank, promising that she would stop her attempts.

"He's just plain pathetic" she said, thinking aloud.

But Frank… well, he was very stupid as well, but he was a stupid with a bad temper. An extremely bad combination, because Helga was starting to understand that if she pushed him too far, the outcome wouldn't be nice.

So far, she had been trying to annoy him, but if he got really mad… well, Helga wasn't sure of what he was capable of doing, and she didn't want to find out.

For the fifth time that day, she climbed the pile of boxes and made a huge effort to reach the air conditioning duct.

Then, she did the unthinkable. She _jumped_ while standing on the top of the boxes in precarious balance. It really was stupidly risky, but she did it and, amazingly, it worked.

"Oh, Gosh!" she whispered trying very hard not to let go of the duct which she had just barely grabbed with her right hand.

She only needed to get the rest of her body inside the duct and she would be free!

But, alas, fate was not by her side this time. Her hand started to sweat very badly, it slipped and she fell.

Hard.

Her body reached the floor and she felt pain. A lot of pain that would have made any other girl and even any other boy start to cry for their mommy. But not Helga; she was strong enough to handle that without crying… a lot.

"Oh, please!" she said in frustration when she realized there were a couple of tears that had escaped her eyes. "What are you, girl?" she asked herself "Are you a wimp?"

She scolded herself mentally and thanks to the anger and frustration boiling inside her, she stopped crying in a heartbeat.

"Okay, forget about the boxes" she told herself and sat down on one of them to try to think of another way to get out of that awful place and to take a look at her bruised knees and her injured hands.

She spent what seemed like an eternity pondering, only to get to the conclusion that the only way out was waiting for her parents to pay the ransom or trust that Brainy would get someone to help her.

"I think I better come up with another plan" she snorted with laughter, deciding not to trust either of them.

She was a very independent person and didn't like to rely in someone else. Specially her parents.

And the idea of being in debt to Brainy wasn't too appealing, either.

However, she was curious as to why had Brainy followed her. Who had sent him?

She also was worried, in spite of herself, because she knew the ransom hadn't been paid yet, even though an appointment had been set to 'trade packages', as Frank had said.

She knew that the reason why they had taken her to the old Train Station was because "they" already had the money to give it to Frank and Earl.

But then, why didn't "they" show up?

Helga was almost sure that "they" actually meant her parents; who else could it be? But something inside her told her it was a wrong assumption.

* * *

A/N: I told you next time wouldn't take that long... :D 

So... Arnold finally managed to get the attention of Miriam and Bob, huh? Well, sort of... At least now they know their daughter is not in her room as they thought.

I know Arnold was slightly out of character, but try to understand! The poor guy have been trying to make the Patakis listen and they kept ignoring him, leading Arnold to a boiling point...

Well, I'd like to know what you guys think of this chapter, so don't forget to R&R!

Greetings from Mexico  
--mxnhpfreak :)


	9. The Eventful Night Begins

_((Pokes head inside ffdotnet and readers start throwing tomatoes at her)) Ouch! Wait!  
Hey, at least let me explain! ((particularly big tomato hits her head)) Ouch! Criminy, that hurt!  
Okay, okay!... Let's go on with the story:_

Disclaimer:_ Hey Arnold! --((tomato)) ouch!-- is copyrighted by -- ((bigger tomato)) ow! -- Viacom, Snee-Osh -- ((tomato)) ouch! -- Nickelodeon -- ((huge tomato, she dodges it)) and I don't own it! haha! ((the biggest and juiciest tomato so far is thrown and lands on top of her head)) crap... I deserve it, don't I? ((sigh))  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9 ** --** The Eventful Night Begins**

The sound of a small rock crashing onto a garbage bin echoed loudly in a dark alley.

Arnold knew he had to walk fast, but he wasn't running. In fact, he was taking his time to kick every other rock, releasing his frustration with them.

He had done it. He had ruined his last chance to get the Patakis to listen to him.

"And now what?" he asked himself with a sigh.

He reached the stoop of the Sunset Arms, opened the door and stood aside when a strange herd, consisting of his pet pig Abner, some cats and dogs, ran past by him to meet the dark streets.

He was almost sure that by the time he got home Phoebe and Gerald would be already done with the phone calls and the new meeting at Gerald Field would be set. And sure enough, when he entered the living room, his friends were sitting on the couch looking restless, so he thought they were waiting for him.

"So where did you go?" Gerald asked him and he was about to answer, but a car screeching to a stop right outside the boarding house was heard and the three of them looked outside the window.

Arnold was shocked, to say the least, when he saw two figures emerging from the vehicle.

"What on Earth are _they_ doing here?" Gerald frowned and looked questioningly at Arnold, who still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bob and Miriam Pataki were walking toward the front door of Sunset Arms. The man looked mad, shocked and scared, while his wife looked… well… awake. Surprisingly awake.

"Arnold!" Phoebe gasped. "That's what you just did! You went to talk to them!"

"You did?" Gerald asked, perplexed.

"Well, yeah" Arnold admitted, while he walked to the front door in order to open it for Helga's parents "but I didn't think it'd work!"

"Looks like it did, man."

"Mr. Pataki! Ma'am!" Arnold greeted, still surprised when he opened the door. "What--?"

"Move!" Bob shoved Arnold aside, not allowing him to ask what had happened to change their minds.

The man, closely followed by his wife, quickly scanned the kitchen, the dinning room and the living room. Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald followed, too, asking for explanations, begging him to stop and tell them what the heck was going on.

Bob suddenly stopped, causing the three kids to crash onto each other.

"Where is she!?" he demanded from Arnold, finally acknowledging him.

"Mr. Pataki, I--" Arnold could not finish his sentence, because the big man grabbed him by the shoulders, raised him in the air, and started shaking him rather violently.

Phoebe gasped. "Mr. Pataki! Wait!" she pleaded.

"Hey! Put him down!" Gerald shouted.

And Big Bob Pataki ignored them both.

"Bob, calm down, please" Miriam simply said calmly, although not as lazily as she normally spoke.

Letting out a groan, Bob obeyed and Arnold's feet touched the floor again.

"Don't ask me to calm down, Miriam!" he said.

"But, B" Miriam said "shaking Alfred like that won't get us any answers."

"If you're so good at it, then do it yourself!"

Arnold, who felt a little lightheaded, dropped himself onto the nearest couch.

"Are you okay, man?" Gerald asked, sitting beside him.

"Yeah… just… kind of dizzy" he replied. He could almost feel like his eyes were moving randomly in every direction.

"Alfred, dear--" Miriam Pataki addressed the blonde kid.

"It's Arnold" he said automatically, cutting her.

"Right, Arnold" she corrected. "Can you tell us where our Helga is?"

He sighed, sounding sincerely sad, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Pataki, but I don't know."

"Then how did you know she was gone?" Bob yelled "You must know something!"

"Well, yeah" Arnold admitted. "We know that she… um… she is… uh… she's been kidnapped" he stammered nervously.

"What?!" shrieked both Bob and Miriam.

"Wait a second" Bob said. "That means that stupid call was for real?" he asked to no one in particular and almost in a whisper.

"What phone call, Bob?" Miriam asked as her eyes widened and her whole body seemed to have frozen.

"I don't have time to explain" he simply said. "C'mon Miriam, we have to go to the Police Station."

"No!" the three kids yelled at once.

"Why the hell not?" Bob asked impatiently. "They have my daughter! You don't expect me to just stay here and do nothing, do you?!"

"But, Mr. Pataki," Arnold explained "the kidnappers talked to us and they said we shouldn't call the police or they'd--"

"Look, kid," Bob started, pointing a menacing finger at Arnold "you have no idea about the way the things work and I am not going to stay home while my daughter is out there, kidnapped!"

"But--"

"Miriam, let's get out of here!"

"Wait!" Arnold pleaded, but there was no use, they didn't even look at him.

"You kids stay out of this, 'cause it's none of your business!" Bob Pataki said before rushing to his car and pulling out from Vine Street.

"Well, it didn't _really_ work, did it?" Arnold asked defeated.

"At least now they know what happened" Gerald said.

"But Mr. Pataki mentioned a phone call" Phoebe observed. "Do you think there's a possibility they had been previously warned, but due to the lack of attention they usually pay Helga and everything concerning her, they didn't believe the warning to be true?"

"It is possible, I think" Arnold said.

"They didn't listen to you, man, so it could be."

"But we need to do something now… they'll go to the Police Station!"

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"What now?" Gerald asked to no one in particular, but it was Arnold who answered.

"That must be Brainy!" he said hopefully and ran toward the door to open it.

There stood Brainy looking completely normal. No traces of having been hurt at all. If anything, he appeared to have a small scratch just right above his left eye. Arnold had never been happier to see him.

"Hi" he wheezed.

"Brainy, come in" Arnold said standing aside so he could get to the living room, where Brainy greeted Gerald and Phoebe with a wave of his hand and another wheeze.

"How is she?" Phoebe asked, looking straight into the eyes of the wheezing kid.

• • • • •

"Does anyone have any questions about the plan?" Arnold asked to his small audience.

"I do" Rhonda called from the first row.

"What is it, Rhonda?"

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?"

Arnold couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance and irritation. Hadn't they talked about this before? However, he struggled to keep his cool.

"Because, Rhonda, unlike you, Helga has always been willing to help _us_. And I think it is about time for us to help _her_" Phoebe spat through gritted teeth, sending a killer look in the black-haired girl direction and surprising everyone at Gerald Field. Who could see _ that_ coming from the shy, calm, petite girl?

No one, that's for sure.

"How dare you!" Rhonda exclaimed, apparently outraged. "Besides, I didn't mean that. I wanted to know why are we doing that _now_? I mean, in the middle of the night and completely _alone_."

"We have to save her before the police gets involved" Phoebe explained, now back to her normal self.

"What if one of us gets caught?" Sheena wondered aloud.

"If you follow the plan, that doesn't have to happen" Arnold stated.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to worry about…" Gerald reassured her. "Well, unless you're Eugene, in which case, I'd recommend you to pray for your freedom… and your life."

Gerald's little joke, caused some of the tension and nervousness to go away with the laughter of the kids, including Eugene, himself.

"So, you will distract the kidnappers" Arnold started to briefly explaining the plan again, so that no one would forget it.

"Yeah, they're only two, so I guess you have enough kids to drive 'em nuts" Gerald commented.

"Right. And then, Gerald and Phoebe will keep guard by the dressing rooms, where Brainy told us Helga is locked. I'll go inside and Brainy will give you the sign once we've taken Helga out of the Theater, so that you can escape. We're all in this together. So if someone gets cornered, the others will have to help him or her, got it?"

The kids in Gerald Field nodded, indicating they've understood and, even though they were a little scared, they stood up and started to walk toward the Circle Theater.

• • • • •

"I hate this place!" Helga complained to no one for the umpteenth time in two days.

Her knees were bruised, her hands were scratched, her blonde hair was messy and she was more than willing to sleep, but she was afraid of doing so--even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

The small closet inside of the old dressing room was dimly illuminated by a small flashlight which, by the way, was running out of batteries.

"Criminy!" she groaned loudly when the flashlight went completely off, thus sending the girl into an intimidating and almost utter darkness. "I need to get out of here!"

They often say "third time's a charm", but Helga didn't quite believe in that saying. Especially after having tried to escape some good sixteen times, all of which ended in her falling down from her pile of boxes rather painfully.

Why? Why did it have to happen to her? Of all people!

_Because you're Helga _ Pataki_, duh!_, a voice in the back of her head said.

"Damn! I knew I should have changed my name ages ago", she whispered to herself.

_But you're still a Pataki_, the voice insisted.

"Not because I want to, though."

_And your father is Big Bob Pataki, owner of Big Bob's Beepers._

"Lucky me!" she exclaimed, sarcasm embedded in those two words. "Why couldn't it have happened to Ol-ga? She's a Pataki, too, for crying out loud!"

_But she's a _ perfect _Pataki... and bad things don't happen to good people_.

"That's crap... bad things do happen to good people" she mumbled, and remembered all the bad things Arnold had gone through... and she was more than convinced that he was amongst the "good people."

She sighed tiredly, "oh Arnold… will I ever see you again?"

Inwardly, she clutched her locker and let out a huge yawn before falling asleep.

• • • • •

"Okay, guys, you just wait right here" Arnold said to Gerald and Phoebe "I'll be right back… with her. Wish me luck."

"You're a bold kid, Arnold. A very bold kid." Gerald said, patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck!"

"I truly wish you succeed in this dangerous mission", Phoebe said worriedly and looking nervous.

"Thanks. And if you see someone, pretend you're just playing… or hide… or run."

Drawing a deep, deep breath, Arnold entered the building through the front door, just as Brainy had told him to. Right before he got covered by the shadows of the ancient place, he cast one last look at his two friends and gave them a small smile, as if to say "don't worry."

Gerald smiled back and couldn't help but to think that if they survived this, things would be different between Arnold and Helga. After this, no one, especially him, would be able to deny that he cared deeply for her. More than Gerald considered to be healthy, anyway.

A few minutes passed by. Gerald and Phoebe were alert, just waiting.

Gerald stared thoughtfully at the Circle Theater, when he suddenly heard what sounded like a sigh and instinctively, turned around to see Phoebe, who was looking at him, but quickly switched her eyes toward the building in front of them and blushed slightly.

He smiled to himself. It wasn't the perfect time or place for this, but a sudden wave of courage took over him and decided to talk to her about their relationship… whatever it was.

"Um… Phoebe?" he called.

"Yes, Gerald?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" he started, confidently.

"Is something the matter, Gerald?" she asked tilting her head.

"Well, you see… I think I've been starting to feel very attracted to a certain girl at school."

"Oh! I see…" she put her head down for a second and then looked back at him to ask something more, "So how is she?"

"She's funny, pretty, nice, smart--she's really smart" he said smiling, knowing full well that she might be feeling sad, thinking it was another girl and not her, and ready to surprise her with the phrase "It's you!" As soon as she asked who it was, of course.

"Who is she? Do I know her?" there it was. His smile widened as he prepared himself for the answer.

"Yeah, I think you know her very well" he said "Her name is--Helga?!"

"What?!" Phoebe shrieked, looking shocked.

But Gerald was way more shocked than her. There was no time to explain; he just grabbed Phoebe's wrist and pulled her along with him toward the place where he had just seen something he certainly didn't expect.

• • • • •

"I gotta tell him…"

Helga didn't know for sure where she was. And she couldn't quite focus on anything, but her goal: to arrive to Arnold's house and confess her undying love for him… again.

With astonishing skill, she climbed what she thought was a high mountain and entered some kind of cave, which she knew she had to go through, in order to find her beloved.

"Oh, Arnold, don't you see? Despite the fact that I might act like a total loon, in reality I'm just a shy girl afraid to tell you that I actually adore you!" she mumbled. "Yes, Arnold, you heard me correctly, I'm positively mad for you!"

As she continued to practice her speech, she felt like the air was getting cooler, probably the cave was coming to an end.

She kept on crawling through the cave and, after a couple of minutes, she felt cold night air hit her face and then her body.

She was out of the cave.

• • • • •

The theater was just as Arnold remembered it: broken tables were lying carelessly on the dust-covered floor, ragged curtains, once bright red and now a strange shade of maroon, hanging from the ceiling above the old stage and gray columns with lots of cracks all over them. As he walked, he noticed that the wooden floor made weird noises, making him cringe with every step and every noise and wishing, for his own sake, that the kidnappers were deaf.

He walked to the left side of the stage and saw, as told by Brainy, a rusty star on a very old door. Cautiously, he pushed the door opened, causing a faint squeak as he did so.

Still following Brainy's instructions, he entered the old dressing room to find yet another door, a heavier one that, he knew would lead him to Helga.

But oh, was he wrong…

* * *

_((audience has stopped throwing tomatoes)) So you've calmed down... good :)_

_Yes, yes... I know you all want to kill me (and that feeling probably didn't disappear with the little cliffy there), but I-- I-- I have no excuse ((blushes, is ashamed))... All I can say is I've been busy and I had a **serious** writer's block. And I'm really, really sorry that I took so bloody long to update this.  
I have no idea what else is there to be said. I hope you guys can accept my apologies, which come from my very soul... I have received great feedback for this fic and it wasn't fair from me to leave you waiting for 3 ((gulp)) months. ((sigh))  
Once I've said that, I'd like to say: haha! I bet you didn't expect this little twist... no, I'm not being 'evil', I'm just having fun with the cool twist suggested by my dear beta-reader, Hellerick C. Ferlibay XD  
What's gonna happen now? what the heck is going on with Helga, Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold?__  
_

_As always, your reviews are highly appreciated... that is if you still read this...  
Anyway...  
I'm out of here, now (and so, so sorry)..._


	10. The Eventful Night Continues

_Author's note: Here I am!!! Still not dead, people! And no, I'm not planning on abandoning my story, so don't even mention it._

_I know it's been a while, but... oh, I'll just get on with the chapter which, by the way, is more than 3,400 words long, and make excuses later._

_Just three more things: 1) I dedicate this chapter to my beta... I hope you like the corrected version, Hellerick ((smiles)); 2) It's almost 1:30 am and I just finished, so if anyone finds a typo, grammar mistake or anything, excuse me. In this corrected version I did the proof reading, but then again, I'm a bit sleepy, so I might have missed a few things.  
_

_And 3) _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hey Arnold!, period. (Sorry, no time for a witty disclaimer... maybe next time.)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10 — The Eventful Night Continues **

You could have heard it from two blocks away. The loud burp that suddenly erupted from behind a huge garbage bin, scared a raven-haired girl half to death.

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd was already nervous enough and she certainly didn't need Harold to express his satisfaction about the Mr. Fudgy Nutbar he just ate by letting out that enormous and rather disgusting burp.

"Harold!" she scolded him, "do you always have to be so… so… you?"

"What?" he asked, confused— not a foreign feeling for him.

"Well, you kept bugging me about how hungry you were and when I decide to give you that stupid nutbar, you eat it in one bite and make that horrible sound!" she complained in a hushed voice. "It's disgusting!"

"Aw, Rhonda… It's not that bad" he protested in his defense.

"Yes, it is bad. And it's even worse because I am stuck here behind a garbage bin with you!"

"Oh, give me a break. C'mon, Rhonda, you know you like me…" he said coyly, rubbing his left arm on her right one.

She snorted, "What in the world would make you think such nonsense?"

"You know, that time at the Cheese—"

"Shut up!" she whispered angrily, covering his big mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking about _that_?" she scowled at him.

A few seconds passed by and neither of them talked. Sitting behind the bin, they just did as they had been told and waited for any signs of danger, ready to alert Brainy (who was standing on top of the Circle Theater) or Phoebe and Gerald (waiting next to the building for Arnold), if they saw anything 'unusual'.

Sheena, Nadine, Lila, Sid, Stinky and Eugene were taking turns to walk, in groups of two or three, from one corner of the street to the other. Curious neighbors couldn't tell them anything for just being walking back and forth and if the kidnappers went out and saw them, they would just say that they were a few innocent children going back home after a movie or something. Surely there was nothing wrong with that.

But, as Gerald pointed out, it would be wise to have a few kids hidden in some 'key places', and so, Rhonda and Harold were hidden behind the garbage bin. Watching. Spying.

"I can't believe this" Rhonda suddenly whispered, apparently to herself. "How did I let _this_ happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Harold raised one side of his eyebrow, looking questioningly at her.

Her eyes swept the boy's big frame with a half-lidded gaze that undoubtedly expressed all the annoyance she was feeling. "I just can't believe they tricked me into coming here and then into hiding behind this smelly garbage bin… all the more with _you_ of all people!"

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Besides", she added after a brief and silent moment "you're making too much noise… do you want us to get caught?"

That simple sentence seemed to make Harold completely aware of the danger they were in. He let out a strange noise, something like a strangled squeal.

"Harold!" Rhonda scowled at him. "Will you just stop making noise?"

He nodded slowly, stealing a glance over the garbage bin, toward the other side of the street, where the building stood, old and magnificent amongst the darkness of the street. Shattered windows decorated its front and gave it the look of an abandoned manor.

"What's the matter with you?" Rhonda asked Harold when she realized there was something wrong with her "partner", he looked… _scared_?

While he ate his Mr. Fudgy Nutbar, he was oblivious to the fact that their 'little mission' was plagued with risks, but now… well, he was starting to have second thoughts on the subject.

"N-No-Nothing" he stuttered. "I'm o-okay."

"Harold, are you afraid?" she half-sneered.

"N-No, not at all… I am not afraid" he said, not sounding in the least bit convincing.

She just raised a brow in amusement.

"I ain't a coward… But I know we'll get caught…!" his eyes widened slightly as he whispered the last part to himself. Rhonda rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You truly are pathetic" she declared with a look of utmost annoyance plastered on her face.

"Do you know what you look like when you're frowning like that?" he asked.

"Do tell" she whispered vaguely, as she examined her perfect manicure with a bored expression.

"Helga!" he whispered, confused and still looking at the Circle Theater.

"How dare you!" she shrieked as she stood up looking utterly outraged.

"No, look!" he exclaimed wide-eyed and pointed toward a side alley across the street.

When Rhonda saw the blonde girl in a pink dress, she used all her willpower to keep herself from screaming in surprise.

• • • • •

Shocked beyond words, Gerald and Phoebe watched as Helga appeared just before their eyes.

"Helga?" Phoebe called her, while Gerald kept looking at the air conditioning duct from where she had emerged a few seconds ago as though he was expecting something more… or someone else.

"Where's Arnold?" Gerald asked concerned and Phoebe turned around to see him.

"I don't know…" she said looking from Gerald to the duct. "Helga, where's Arnold?" Phoebe asked, still looking at the duct.

Big mistake. The moment they took their eyes off Helga, she disappeared again, leaving behind her a small plastic bag.

Getting no response from her friend, Phoebe turned around to ask what had happened, but the words died in her throat as she realized Helga wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Gerald frowned.

Phoebe looked down, suddenly acknowledging something that was lying on the floor: an empty bag of pork rinds. "I don't know, but I think I do have a hint" the Asian girl stated worriedly, with a sense of _dejá__vú_, knowing full well that there'd be trouble.

But "trouble" didn't even start to describe what was coming next.

• • • • •

"Oh my God!" Rhonda exclaimed. "Harold, that's Helga!"

"I know!" he replied sounding just as surprised as she was. "What should we do? Is it over?"

"No, we have to wait for Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold" Rhonda paused for a moment to look carefully at the pink-clad girl who was coming out of the side alley. "Don't you think she looks quite… er… weird?"

"Yeah… she does…"

"Look! Phoebe and Gerald are over there… but where's Arnold?" Rhonda frowned as she took out a small flashlight. "I gotta find out what's going on" she said determinedly, handing him the flashlight. "You wait here" and, with that, she ran to catch up with the trio, who was nearly at the corner by then.

Harold stood alone a few seconds, forcing his mind to process what had just happened. Rhonda had just left him behind with nothing more than a crappy flashlight that wouldn't turn on. He felt his legs shaking slightly and drew a deep breath to try to steady himself.

A cat wailing was heard and the spooky sound echoed in every corner of the dark street, making the hair on Harold's neck stand up. He looked around nervously, as though he was expecting a huge monster to come out and eat him alive.

_Gulp. Squeal. _

"Rhonda… wait for me…!" he yelled coming out from behind the garbage bin.

• • • • •

Still wide-eyed and very surprised, Gerald and Phoebe followed Helga, trying to get her attention, but to no avail.

"Helga, wait!" Phoebe called in a hushed voice. She was too worried about Arnold, but she knew Helga's sleepwalks wouldn't bring anything good.

"What's wrong with her?" Gerald asked still running.

"She sleepwalks" Phoebe explained. "When she eats pork rinds, she tends to be affected by the nutritional composition of them, which derives in a sleeping disorder."

"Oh, I see."

"Unfortunately for us, she's very fast while sleepwalking!"

Gerald merely nodded.

"Hey, wait!" they heard a voice calling and turned around to find a breathless Rhonda trying to catch up with them, closely followed by Harold.

"They must want an explanation" Gerald guessed.

"I shall agree with you."

"Phoebe!" Rhonda called.

"Phoebe, go with them. I'll get Helga and bring her back" he said without stopping.

Phoebe didn't like that idea at all and she tried to protest, but before she even opened her mouth to speak, Rhonda caught up with them.

"What happened? Where's Arnold?" she asked as Harold approached them, too.

"Go back, we'll explain later" Gerald said without looking at his friends.

Rhonda narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell us what happened!" she demanded.

"Argh! Don't know!" Gerald rolled his eyes, wishing they'd just stay where they were supposed to. "Go back!"

"No way!" Rhonda shook her head, grabbed Phoebe's wrist tightly and stopped her.

Both boys noticed. Gerald stopped and turned to snap something at Rhonda, but Harold seemed to decide that it was a good time to play "follow the leader" and grabbed Gerald's arm, just like Rhonda grabbed Phoebe's.

"Hey!" he protested. "Let go, Harold!"

"Phoebe, what happened?" Rhonda asked, ignoring Gerald.

"I'm not sure" she said, trying to free her hand from Rhonda's grip. "Please, Rhonda, we have to bring Helga back!" Then she clumsily stuttered an explanation about the way pork rinds affected her best friend, causing her to sleepwalk.

"Oh, please!" Rhonda snorted, disbelief evident in her face. "This is all a prank! I was right!"

"No! It isn't!" Phoebe argued.

"Yes, it is… and you two are part of it!"

Phoebe and Rhonda glared at each other. Gerald and Harold, on the other hand, were busy fighting, and so, they were unable to speak. Let alone agree or disagree with any of the girls.

Then, with a rather strange and quick movement, Gerald pushed Harold away and started to run.

"Ouch!" Harold complained from the floor.

"Gerald!" Phoebe called.

"I'll bring Helga back, you find out what happened to Arnold!" he shouted back.

_This isn't good_, Phoebe told herself wryly.

"What happened, Phoebe?" Rhonda insisted, sending a killer look in Harold's direction.

"I really don't know" she replied. "Helga came out, sleepwalking, but he didn't…" she trailed off, realization dawning on her. "He's trapped inside the Theater!"

"Really?" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Now what are we going to do?"

"This isn't a joke, Rhonda" Phoebe declared fiercely, finally snatching her arm from the dark-haired girl. "Let's go back there, we have to come up with a new plan."

• • • • •

Brainy had told Arnold to be very careful with that heavy door, because it would only open from the outside.

Arnold took a deep breath as he pushed the door open, unsure of what to expect. Would Helga throw something at him and ask what the heck is _he_ doing there? Would she be too afraid to do so? No, if there was something he admired from Helga, it was her bravery. He didn't think he'd find her hugging her knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

Would she be thankful that he was there? Would she say that she had it all under control and she certainly didn't need a "stupid football head" to help her?

He sighed quietly and took a step into the dark room. He expected the sound of his footsteps, the door opening or the small amount of light coming through it would alert Helga of his presence, but nothing moved inside the room and it was completely quiet.

"Helga?" he called tentatively. No response. He frowned and took another step forward.

He took out a flashlight, but dropped it accidentally. He bent down to pick it up, but he made a fatal mistake: he let go of the door and it closed immediately with a small thud.

"No!" he shrieked as he made a useless attempt to open it. "Great!" he said, sarcastic.

Then he turned on the flashlight and started to look for Helga, thinking she might be asleep, and that'd be why she hadn't heard him.

"Helga?" he called again as fear started to grip him. _Where could she be?_

• • • • •

Gerald ran as fast as he could, but Helga was extremely fast. Not to mention Rhonda and Harold hadn't been too helpful.

He kept on running until he spotted something pink turning around one corner. Helga was still a few feet ahead of him, but her voice was clearly heard from such distance and Gerald could make out everything she was murmuring.

"It's time for you to open up your eyes" she was saying. "I've been here all along, don't you see?"

What in the name of God was she talking about?

"You know that is all a façade. In reality, I'm not that cold and uncaring… But you're the only one who can see past my rough exterior and into my sweet heart."

_Sweet heart? Helga? Ha! Don't make laugh!_, he thought, snorting. He didn't know exactly how it happened, but in that moment, he clumsily tripped over something and fell backwards.

Mentally cursing himself and the soda can he had tripped over, he hastily stood up and resumed chasing Helga, but she, of course, hadn't stopped her walk, so she was now out of reach, again. She turned around the corner and he hit the air in frustration, running as fast as he could to catch up with her.

A few familiar buildings stood silent in the darkness and Gerald realized he was less than one block away from Arnold's house, but why the heck would a sleepwalking Helga want to come here? He shrugged, deciding this was not the time to try to get conclusions. He needed to wake her up and ask her what the heck had happened with his best friend.

It was then that he saw her entering Arnold's house.

How had she managed to open the door? He'd never know. His eyes only caught a glimpse of her dirty pink dress and his brain started to think up ways to enter the boarding house without being noticed. He just didn't feel like giving away explanations.

He supposed that by this time, the Sunset Arms would be deserted, with all the boarders fast asleep in their bedrooms, but he was wrong. The moment he managed to sneak inside the place (using Abner's door), he saw a pair of feet exiting the kitchen. _I must be careful_, he told himself as he stood up and dust off his clothes.

Then a thought crossed his mind: those feet could've been Helga's. He went upstairs, following the sound of footsteps.

When he heard a faint humming, he realized that it wasn't Helga, after all. He turned around to leave, but a voice made him stop.

"Hello, Mr. Hopkins" Arnold's grandmother greeted "if you need to see Franklin, I am sorry to say that he isn't here at the moment."

Gerald blinked. _Mr. Hopkins?_

"However, Eleanor is here. Would you, perhaps, want to talk to her?"

He knew Arnold's Grandma was er… a _peculiar_ woman, but he had no idea what was she talking about. He didn't have time to understand what she was saying, though, so he just nodded.

"Very well, you shall find Eleanor in the basement" she pointed to the stairs and he assumed _Eleanor_ must be some sort of nickname for Helga. At least he hoped it was.

"Thanks" he said and rushed downstairs.

"And that part of me still remains unknown to you. You don't know my secret!" he heard a girl's voice coming from the basement.

In spite of himself, he felt very curious about Helga's secret, so he listened carefully to her rants on his way toward the basement.

"You've never known about the shrines I've build, the poetry I've written, and the stalking… I've done all those things for you, my angel!"

Whoa! Helga Pataki was in love? Who would've thought!

And she was obsessed enough to build shrines and write poetry? Not to mention to stalk a poor unsuspecting boy. He was feeling really sorry for that unfortunate boy.

He descended the last few steps to be met by one of the most astonishing and bizarre scenes he had witnessed in his short life: Helga was doing Arnold's laundry. But not only that… She also was… No, she couldn't be.

He rubbed his eyes. _I must be having hallucinations_, he told himself.

• • • • •

Helga was walking determinedly to where she knew her one true love awaited. Or so she thought.

This time, she was going to confess for good. No one and nothing would get in her way. Not even her pride, her fear. Nothing.

Although everything around her seemed quite surreal, she recognized the houses and buildings and knew there were only a few feet between her and her heavenly handsome football head.

She knocked on the door and some old woman (she wasn't quite sure who it was) opened it and let her in, greeting her happily.

"Eleanor!" she said. "What a pleasure to have you here today!"

Helga smiled warmly.

"I was just about to do the laundry" the woman informed, "would you like to help me doing Franklin's?"

The smile still plastered on her lips, Helga nodded. Doing laundry sounded just like fun! Maybe when Franklin Roosevelt came back home, he'd see that his Eleanor could be a great housewife.

She took the basket that was lying on the floor, next to the old lady and took it downstairs.

Once in the basement, she started to toss the clothes into the washer. She poured some soap, pressed a few buttons and then moved on to a dryer, where there were more clothes.

When she opened the door, the first thing she saw, were the blue pajamas with little bears on them. She sighed, smiling tenderly at them.

She took the soft fabric in her hands and inhaled their smell. True, they had just been washed, but despite the soap, they still smelled like Arnold.

Hugging them tightly, as thought it was Arnold (or _Franklin_) she was holding, she started to sing and dance with the baby blue PJ's.

_When the rumba rhythm starts to play,  
dance with me, make me sway.  
Like a flower bending in the breeze,  
sway with me, stay with me. _

• • • • •

No way.

Helga just couldn't be doing what she was doing. This couldn't be the fourth grade bully. It just couldn't be.

And that song…! What was the matter with her?

Then it hit him: Arnold was that "poor unsuspecting boy"! Why else would she be here, in his house, doing his laundry and, more importantly, _dancing with his pajamas_!

But, just in case he still had any doubts, Helga's next words completely wiped them off.

"Oh, Arnold! When will I ever get to voice my true feelings for you? When will the mask of fear be left behind so I can be free to call you mine?"

Gerald was sure he was getting paler by the minute, but he tried to keep his cool and tapped Helga lightly on the shoulder.

And she kept on ranting.

He tapped again. Harder this time, and he called her name.

"I love you, Arnold!" she declared passionately and let out a huge sigh.

"Helga! Wake up!"

• • • • •

Just when she was folding Franklin's dry shirts, _Eleanor_, saw him. _This is it_, she told herself, _this is the best moment to tell him how I feel!_

"Helga!" she heard a voice that seemed far, far away and she groaned. Why did someone have to interrupt her now? And who was Helga?

_Oh! I guess that'd be me_, she realized. _And Franklin is my Arnold…_

She sighed and resumed her speech. She was just about to confess her love for Arnold and then… _that_ voice called her again.

She couldn't make out who it was, but the voice insisted and her usual scowl, gone while she thought of Arnold, came back to her face.

"Helga, wake up!" the annoying voice said and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She was just about to snap at whoever was interrupting her at this crucial moment, but then she took notice of something. The voice had said "wake up".

_Does that mean I am… dreaming?_

She felt her surreal world melting away and a dimly illuminated room appeared instead before her opened eyes, which grew until they reached the size of big saucers. Her heart starting to pound faster and faster, she slowly turned around to see who that voice belonged to.

And shock set in.

* * *

_Author's note: OK, time for the loooooooong note._

_Where to start? Oh, where to start?_

_My dear readers... I truly am sorry about the ridiculously long waiting. I'm going nuts with everything I've been up to lately. I can't promise you an update shortly, but I can assure you that I'll do what I can to bring you chapter eleven soon._

_One of the reasons why I put this story in hiatus for a while is Lyrics of Arnold. If you've visited DeepVoice06's profile or read one of her newest stories, you might now what I'm talking about, otherwise, let me tell you a bit: Lyrics of Arnold is a new fansite, dedicated to the making of "muspisodes" which are music videos for single episodes. They're really good, by the way!  
If you want to find out more, visit lyricsofarnold (dot) co (dot) nr._

_Speaking of music, the song included in this chapter... well, I don't know who sings it or where exactly did it come from, but Hellerick saw it in one of Pottergal's stories (I think I've seen it, too) and he thought it was perfect for this scene. I agreed. It's just funny to picture Helga singing it... lol!_

_I feel quite proud of the way this chapter turned out and I enjoyed a lot writing it, so reviews would be highly appreciated. Let me know if this is something I shouldn't be proud of, if there's OCC, you didn't like it or you agree with me that this chappie is interesting._

_Speaking of reviews..._

_**bloodyrose101/silverofthemoon**: yeah... damn writer's block. I hate it. Anyway... a little late, but here's the update.  
**acosta perez jose ramiro**: Yup. Bob's a jerk. And yeah... poor Arnold's in danger...  
**China Kouran**: Sorry I made you wait, but here's the update...  
**BlackNhite**: Gee... thanks! And yeah shh... no spoilers. You can try guessing, though... But I won't tell you if you're right or wrong.  
**AnimeMiko15**: yeah, I wrote... and look! I wrote again! That's a good question: what will he do? And she... oh, she won't like the waking up.  
**Inferna**: Hi! And thank you... I think this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones... I'll keep trying )  
_

_Thanks a lot to all of my readers for your patience... And forgive me for making you wait so long. I'll try to keep that from happening in the future._

_See you (hopefully) soon!_

_-- mxnhpfreak ((smiles))_

_ P.S. Hmmm... do you think I should change the genres of my story? They're currently Humor & Romance... but I think it is going somewhere I didn't thought it would, when I first started. I don't mind, but I do think I might have to change the genres... what do you guys think? Let me know, please.  
_


	11. Now what?

_Wow... I have an insanely long list of apologies and "I'm so sorry"s, but seeing as you guys have already waited _**too freaking long**_ for this, I'll just let you read. Ladies and gentlemen... I give you... ((drumroll)) ... The next chapter of An Arnold Thing To Do!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold! If I did, given my amazing procrastinating abilities, it would be blasted into oblivion by now... Hmmm... Actually... Never mind.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Now what?

"All right, people. Listen up!"

It had been a while since her brief period as Hall Monitor and she knew she had promised herself not to become a power-hungry intolerant ruler anymore—in fact, she'd stay away from any kind of leadership to avoid becoming that person again. She wasn't like that. She was sweet, humble Phoebe.

However, she was also _loyal_ Phoebe and she wasn't about to abandon her best friend now.

To be honest, she and Helga had nothing in common. So what? Who cares if she treats her more like a subordinate than a peer most of the time? She knew, from the moment three-year-old Helga defended her in preschool, that there was a bond forming between the two of them. A very strong bond. A bond few people would ever understand.

Now, Helga needed her help. Even if she didn't know it yet—for she was, most likely, fast asleep. That secret, which she had been so keen to keep that she wouldn't even bring it up directly and openly whenever they talked, was too close to see the light. And though deep down Phoebe wished her friend would submerge in the purifying experience of a true catharsis and just (as Helga herself would put it) "spill the beans already", she would never even consider forcing her to confess or let anyone get close to finding the truth.

So here she was, getting all bossy again just so that her peers would understand this was no joke. All modesty aside, she was the smart girl, but this time around she needed _them_ to do the thinking while she ran to try to save whatever was left of Helga's dignity.

"These are the facts, people: one: this is not a joke and if anyone dares to suggest it again, I might not be strong enough to cause you any sort of physical pain but I assure you Helga will pound you, when she's back;" this statement provoked all sorts of reactions: from the incredulous "hmpf" to the frightened looks of those who knew, somehow, that if Helga was going to let anyone tell her who she should hit, that person would be Phoebe.

"Two: those kidnappers might have intoxicated Helga with something that has caused her to sleepwalk; she managed to escape somehow and Gerald's fetching her as we speak. And three: Arnold's trapped inside that theater."

Rhonda and Harold, who had already been informed about the recent events, did nothing, but the rest of the gang gasped in unison.

"I understand if you doubt Helga", Phoebe said with a sigh, "but you can't seriously believe Arnold would be capable of such a cruel _joke_. So I suggest you all start thinking of a plan to get him out of there, NOW!"

• • • • •

Utmost terror washed over Helga as she slowly got aware of her situation. She froze, staring at the boy in front of her as a million thoughts rushed through her head.

_Criminy. What just happened? Oh, gosh, what the hell have I done?_

Just as she realized she was holding _Arnold's_ PJs, inside _Arnold's_ house, she felt such an amount of desperation that she didn't think she could experience.

_This is it. My life is officially over. I'll have to move to Japan; maybe some of Phoebe's distant relatives might take me in... or maybe I should just die already..._

And then, lighting struck.

_Unless..._

She blinked once, as her brain thought all of this. And then a second time, as she struggled to find her scowl, her infamous mask that had helped her so many times before.

"What are you looking at, Gerald-o?" she snapped.

When Gerald's only reaction was several confused blinks, she sneered: "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer, y'know?"

"He-He-Helga," he stuttered, frowning "I-I... I just caught you..." he pointed rather shakily to Arnold's clothes, which she was still clutching tightly.

She looked down and when she saw the teddy bears staring up at her, she tossed the pajamas aside, as if they'd burn her.

"You caught me doing what, bucko?" she challenged, hands on her hips.

"You... You were..." evidently, the boy was still too shocked to speak coherently.

"Ugh! Look, tall-hair boy, I'd love to stay and watch you stutter, but I've got bigger fish to fry, so I'll see you around, ok?"

She turned to leave, but before she could take two steps, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. This time, Helga realized, the doubt and shock were gone. He had a look of fierce determination and that scared Helga. A lot.

"You were dancing with Arnold's PJs" he accused.

"Says who?" she shot him a look of defiance, but she knew deep down that he had caught her slightly off-ward and she wasn't as convincing as she would have liked.

And of course, he noticed.

• • • • •

The man's huge fist smacked the table for seemingly the twentieth time just as the police officer summoned all of his patience to deal with him again.

Adam Williams had worked as a police officer long enough to be able to tell what kind of person he was dealing with as soon as they called or walked into the police station and Big Bob Pataki was one of the worst kinds. He was the typical "alfa-male wannabe" who thinks that just because he's somewhat powerful in one area or another, everything could and would be made easy for him.

His wife, Miriam, on the other hand, was a woman who evidently enjoyed turning her back on real life for as long as she could. In the mind of this kind of people, there was really no need to worry… unless there actually _was_.

All in all, these kinds of people just couldn't deal with a situation they couldn't control. And right now, Officer Williams was trying as hard as he could to provide some sort of comfort to this messed up family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pataki, I understand you are in terrible distress" he said, as the woman paced back and forth clumsily and anxiously, interrupting the work of the technicians who were currently setting up artifacts and computers to intervene their phone, "but I assure you that Hillwood's Police Department will do everything possible to bring your daughter back to you."

"Well," Bob grunted, "I don't see how that's gonna happen when you're all messing around in my house!"

Adam suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "In these cases, all there's left to do is wait for the phone call so that we can trace it and find out where the suspects are hiding. We are terribly sorry for this liability that you have to put up with, but the intervention of your phone line is crucial."

Miriam stopped, turned to look at Adam and asked: "isn't there _anything_ else we can do?"

"I wish there was, ma'am, but the only other option would be to send teams to every possible place that could serve as a safe house for these kidnappers." He knew, the minute the words left his mouth, that he shouldn't have said that. Any other _reasonable_ person would understand that it wasn't possible, but…

"Well, do it, then!" Mr. Pataki said.

"I-I'm afraid is not so simple, sir. In Hillwood City there are about 20 abandoned factories, 8 unguarded ancient buildings and over 200 empty residences—not to mention the possibility that these people are hiding in their own house. We don't even know who they are, we're only just trying to get a list of viable suspects by running background checks on disgruntled employees of Big Bob's Beepers" _which, by the way, is an insanely long list_, he added to himself.

"So?"

Adam sighed.

_This is gonna be a long night_.

* * *

_So, the good news is that I finally got off my butt (or rather, on it, since I type while seated) and resumed the long-overdue writing of this fic so now you have a new chapter. The bad news is that it ends here._

_But the other good news is that I've already started typing out the _next_ chapter and I hope it will be ready soon—or at least it won't take _years_, again. By the way, I re-read all of the other chapters and the author notes and I wonder: if you once threw tomatoes at me for taking months to update, I dread to think what you guys will want to throw at me now that I've taken years…_

_Also, I want to tell you that, for a while, I considered re-writing the whole thing because there were so many things that I would like to change, style-wise. The history would be the same, but I would edit it completely. However, I decided against it (for now) because a) it would take a lot of time and you've already waited too long and b) I guess it's kinda cool to see for myself how my writing has changed and evolved (sort of), keeping it's basic essence, but… well… growing._

_All this time out has given me a couple of interesting ideas that I intend to include, so, if you're still interested in this thing even after all these years, stay tunned =)_

_And yes… as promised:_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..._

_Last minute update: I find it extremely amazing that, just as I'm uploading this new chapter, Nickelodeon is airing our favorite cartoon on the Nick At Nite segment. I think that's a sign that I should have never abandoned my story and now we found each other, I shouldn't let it go. I kinda feel like the Football Head is counting on me... =)_


	12. The Truth Shall Set You Free

You know, a part of me was a bit scared that maybe I took so long to update that people wouldn't be too interested in my story; I even considered the possibility that the fandom was not too active anymore... So when I posted last chapter, I thought it might take a while for me to get reviews on this, but boy was I wrong... I want to thank you guys SO very much for the good comments!

I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me to be welcomed so warmly after being gone for so long.

So, to show my gratitude, here's another update for y'all! And yeah, I'm sorry it's a tad short, but I'm just getting used to typing with recreational purposes again, lol!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Truth Shall Set You Free**

Arnold was trapped.

He didn't really know what to think anymore. He figured he had messed up at some point… Perhaps there was another dressing room and he missed it.

Maybe the kidnappers had moved Helga, thinking that her current location wasn't safe enough.

_What if I'm too late?, _he felt a tight knot in his stomach at this thought, but he struggled to push it away; this wasn't the time to panic.

He wondered, then, if it was really a joke after all and Brainy was involved—come to think of it, who _called him_? He sure didn't do it and as far as he remembered, Gerald only called Stinky, Eugene and Sid. Phoebe might have called him but he couldn't remember if Brainy had been brought up at all when they were scheming.

_How did Brainy get to Gerald's Field?_

All he was sure of, after having checked the small closet three times, was that Helga wasn't there and that he was trapped.

He moaned quietly in frustration when it occured to him just how stupid it had been to enter the building without a walkie-talkie.

• • • • •

Meanwhile, outside the dressing room, the kidnappers were having yet another argument. This time because Earl observed that it was getting too cold and suggested to find some blankets for them and for the "poor girl" they were holding captive.

Frank scolded him, insulted him and said he was not kidnapper material.

"You're not supposed to be so freaking concerned about her!" he had shouted. "And she certainly isn't supposed to be able to boss you around!"

"I'm sorry, Frank—" he feebly apologized.

"Shut up! Just shut up. Stop making suggestions because next thing you're gonna say will be that we should just let her go, huh? Or maybe you're already helping her escape?"

Earls' eyes went wide. "No, Frank, I wouldn't—"

But Frank gave him a withering stare and he fell silent at once. He then said he was going to go out and asked Earl to be useful for once in his life and just keep an eye on the girl.

"Where are you going?"

Earl's face reflected pure anger as he stormed out of the place, shouting as he went: "I'm gonna make another call to those losers!"

Had the nine year old kids still been out pretending to play, they might have had to face the rage of a rather infuriated Frank, but luckily for all of them, they were right around the corner, on the stoop of an old vacant building, squeezing their brains to come up with a new plan.

• • • • •

Both kids stared at each other in the laundry room, each fearing the conversation they knew they were meant to have now.

"You cannot lie to me, Helga" he declared, breaking the momentary silence, albeit a little reluctantly.

He really didn't want to hear the truth (again), but somehow he knew the only way he was ever going to be able to convince himself that this wasn't a dream of his own was if he heard it from a conscious Helga.

"Lie about what?" she dodged the subject.

"About what just happened!"

"And what exactly happened, according to you?" she meant to say it like a challenge, but her voice was shaky.

"You sleepwalked to Arnold's house, helped do his laundry, danced with his PJs and pretty much yelled that you lov—"

Before he could finish the sentence, she let out a high-pitched laughter.

"What a ridiculous thing to say, Tall-hair Boy! Hehe, like _that_ would ever happen in this universe!"

"Helga…"

"I-I don't even know why I'm here, I mean, of all the places in the entire world, t-to sleepwalk to your friend's house, hehe, talk about a crazy coincidence, huh?"

"That was no coincidence and we both know it now."

Her voice was unstable and it looked like her mind was, too. Her eyes kept trying to avoid Gerald's as she claimed once more that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"But of course!" he suddenly realized something. "It all makes sense now! That's why you always pick on him the most."

"I pick on him because he's annoying!" she argued.

"That's why you got your dad to pay for the City Day Parade."

"I wanted to be on the top of my own float and I thought it'd be cool to have _you_ losers build it for me!"

"That's why you helped him win that sandcastle competition at the beach!"

"I just— wait, he told _you_ about that?" in the midst of her emotional turmoil, she frowned.

"Of course he did, I'm his best friend!"

"Well, that was nothing... I just took pity on the poor sucker!"

He started to pace back and forth in front of the blonde girl, as realization after realization dawned on him. All the while, she kept trying to make excuses and explain why she had done all those things. But Gerald wouldn't be fooled again. Now he knew the truth.

"That's why you decided to play Juliet when we did that Shakespeare play…"

"I love literature— in all shapes and forms, in case you haven't noticed. I mean, _hello_, look at our Art Project or should I say MY project?"

He suddenly stopped and placed himself inches away from Helga's terrified expression.

"That's why you helped save the neighborhood!" he declared triumphantly, piercing her with accusing eyes.

• • • • •

Officer Jack Walker was sitting at his desk, finishing reports and paperwork, when he heard a familiar name being mentioned from two desks away.

One of the new female interns, whose name he couldn't remember right now, had approached him a few minutes earlier, wanting to know something about searching for criminal records in the database. She had been given a list of people that could be involved in a case of kidnapping (enemies, disgruntled employees, etc.) and it was her job to narrow it down to viable suspects.

He was very busy that night and had decided not to get involved in someone else's case, but when he finally heard the name of the kidnapping victim, he ran over to the intern's desk to make sure he had heard right.

"Did you just say _Pataki_? As in _Helga Pataki_?"

She looked at him, startled, and nodded. "She is the kidnapped girl."

_Oh man..._

He remembered the feisty girl from when he did that Career Day thing at P.S. 118 and he thought it was a real shame that such a thing was happening to her. He commented on how tired the intern looked and volunteered to take the files to the Pataki residence.

• • • • •

Helga knew there was absolutely no way out now. That last thing about saving the neighborhood was like a fatal blow to her façade and she felt it crumbling down on her.

Gerald's stare was like a laser that kept adding to the pressure already boiling up inside Helga.

She wanted to keep it together but her breathing was rapid, her pulse quickened, her head was spinning and before she could control her mouth, it acted of its own accord in a desperate attempt to release the tension building up inside her.

"Yes!" she shouted as she grabbed Gerald by the shoulders and shook him a few times. "Yes, I did all of that for him! I love that stupid football-headed boy! I have loved him for as long as I can remember!"

She then let go of him and twirled on the spot, grabbing again the PJs and holding them close to her chest.

"I love the way he wears that half-lidded gaze of his; I love the way his hair smells; I love the way he daydreams and I love the way he chases his dreams. I love how he always looks on the bright side and how he sees the good in people. I love the way he cares about everyone! I love him, love him…

"I LOVE ARNOLD!

"Satisfied?"

• • • • •

If Gerald had thought he'd feel less shaken after Helga confessed, he had been utterly mistaken. There was absolutely no way he could have foreseen this sudden outburst from the _4__th__ grade bully_.

"What?" was all his mouth managed.

Helga grunted angrily in response. "You heard me, Geraldo, I love Arnold! And if you _ever_ tell _anyone_, I'll hang you from Mighty Pete using your guts as a rope, got it?"

He nodded, knowing that although she might not be as evil as he once thought, the girl was still violent enough to cause him pain.

They were silent for a few seconds, each kid registering the recent events. Then they heard music coming from the kitchen and suddenly remembered why they were in this mess in the first place.

"We have to save him!" he yelled, eyes wide and heart racing once more.

"Save him? What happened to him?"

"He's trapped inside the Circle Theater!"

"What?" she shrieked, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"I'll explain on the way there, ok?"

"Mr. Hopkins, Eleanor!" Arnold's grandma greeted them on the hallway. "Are you leaving us, so soon?"

"Yes, we're in a hurry," Gerald certainly didn't have time for this so he continued to walk to the door, dragging Helga with him.

"But Franklin should be here any minute now," the woman said. "Please stay for dinner."

_Dinner? It's way past ten!_

He opened the door and ran into the night. He'd apologize to Arnold for being rude to his grandma later… Right now, he had to focus on saving him. He had already wasted too much time.

"Sorry!" Helga called to the woman, who was waving from the stoop, as they reached the corner of the street.

_So she does have feelings… Feelings for _Arnold_ of all people!_

• • • • •

Grandpa Phil was listening to Dino Spumoni's "You Broke My Heart" on the radio as he searched for a jar of peanut butter in the kitchen. It was rather late for any kind of snack, but hey, the stomach wants what the stomach wants.

"Pookie!" he called his wife, who was still downstairs doing laundry.

She didn't reply, so he started to walk towards the basement, figuring the noise of the washing machines was keeping her from hearing him, but stopped when she appeared through the door to the street.

"What are you doing, Pookie?" he questioned.

"I was just seeing Eleanor Roosevelt and Mr. Hopkins to the door", she explained, "I invited them to stay and wait for Franklin, but they seemed to be in a hurry."

Phil sighed. He loved his wife with every fiber of his being, but she was absolutely and utterly crazy. Still, it wasn't really dangerous and all her fantasies did make his life a lot more interesting.

He wondered who Mr. Hopkins and Eleanor could be in real life and then remembered that she sometimes thought Arnold was Franklin Roosevelt. He had no idea who Eleanor could be, but he concluded that Mr. Hopkins might be Gerald.

He frowned in confusion. Why would Gerald be here so late at night? Had something happened? And why would Gertie say that he should have waited for Franklin? Come to think of it, the Shortman hadn't say good night, yet.

"Pookie, is Arnold in the bathroom?" _maybe raspberries are finally releasing their evil curse on my grandson, as well_, he thought.

She was about to respond, when the phone started to ring. Phil went to pick up the phone.

"Sunset Arms Boarding House?"

• • • • •

_**BANG!**_

When the door was flung open, the wind blew dramatically, carrying with it a bunch of dusty leaves from the street into the house.

"Where is she? Where's my baby sister!" the young blonde woman demanded the second she set foot in the Pataki residence, startling everyone inside.

"Olga!" her mother cried as she ran to hug her eldest daughter. "Oh, Olga, we don't know! The police say all we can do is wait for the kidnappers to call again to trace the call and locate them and our Helga."

Olga let go of her mother to find her dad on the archway to the living room as her mascara began to trace a path from her teary eyes towards her chin. "Daddy!" she whimped.

"It's so good to have you here, Olga. Now more than ever", he said, holding her in his arms.

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy, whatever can we do about this awful, awful tragedy?" Olga said between uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

So, what do you think? If I have to be honest, I was a little afraid of how the confession scene would turn out but I pretty much liked it.

Anyway, I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter...

See you! (Soon, I hope.)


	13. Just how 'eventful' can this night get?

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Hey Arnold! It all belongs to Nickelodeon and is brilliant creation of Craig Bartlett.

**A/N:** So a couple of nights ago, I was sleeping... and I suddenly felt like _something_ was walking on my bed- not like a bedbug, no. Something bigger, like a cat or a small dog... Scary, huh? Anyway, I stayed awake for a while, trying to come up with a rational explanation and I concluded that it was a freak 'jump' from one of the springs in my bed or that I was imagining it or that it had been part of my dream...

However, a not-so-rational voice in my head kept telling me: "It's a plot bunny! It's a plot bunny! Catch it before it goes away!"

The voice was so annoyingly insistent that I did. I caught the bunny and this is what it gave me:

* * *

Chapter 13 - Just how 'eventful' can this night get?

Earl was building a house of cards to entertain himself as he hummed a catchy song to himself. It was nice to have some peace and quiet now that Frank was out doing… well, whatever he was doing.

A few minutes ago, his partner had stormed out of the building, mumbling something about making a call or something like that.

"Just one more level..." he mumbled as he tried to place the last two cards on the top level of the ridiculously tall tower. Predictably enough, that's the moment when the whole structure collapsed to the floor, leaving Earl's hands suspended in the air, holding the last cards, a confused expression frozen on his face.

Earl sighed and plopped down on the nearest chair. He was fairly good at occupying himself but tonight he was feeling restless. The fact that he was holding a girl against her will, no matter how terrifying she was, was a bit unnerving. Or perhaps, it was precisely because she was scary that he felt so uncomfortable.

In any case, he wasn't naturally a mean guy. In fact, he had tried practically every job available for someone with his poor academic background, but his clumsiness had always got in the way of his professional development.

When his childhood friend, Frank, had approached him with a "big plan to make a lot of money", he had never imagined anything like this. But he had promised to his friend that he would have his back and that he was in, "no matter what"… Now, he was starting to regret that promise. Mostly because, although Frank had always been quite bossy, Earl was pretty much okay with that. However, lately his friend was being right down _mean_.

And so, restless as he felt, he was still thankful for this little time alone.

Glancing at his cheap plastic watch, he realized that Frank had been gone for about 20 minutes and thought it wouldn't be too long before he came back, so there was no point trying to build another house of cards. If he did, he'd risk getting smacked on the head and yelled at for doing something "so stupid".

He sighed. He was starting to get bored.

"I wonder if I should go check up on Helga…" he asked to the empty room before him. He stood up and headed for the dressing rooms.

• • • • •

"So, let me see if I get this straight", Helga said as she half jogged beside Gerald towards the Circle Theater, "instead of taking the most sensible and wise decision by calling the police and let this be handled by grown-ups, you decided to play cops and thieves and solve it yourselves?"

Gerald grunted. "Look, it wasn't my idea and I didn't like it from the start. But Phoebe and Arnold kept goin' on and on about the danger you were in and how we shouldn't cross the kidnappers."

"What about my parents?" she asked, but regretted the question the second it left her lips. Before Gerald even made an attempt to answer, she looked down and added, "Never mind".

She could've sworn she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the boy's mouth twitching in disapproval and… could it be? Pity?

"And your stupid football-headed friend just _had_ to be the hero, huh?" she changed the subject. Naturally, the possible empathy he could have felt was gone as suddenly as it had arrived. _That's more like it_, she thought. _Helga G. Pataki doesn't need anyone's pity._

"What are you complaining about? He was trying to save _you_!"

"Hey, Gerald-o, are you implying it was _my fault_?" Helga said as she pulled Gerald to a halt and turned to face him.

"All I'm saying is that he did this for _you_."

Helga wanted to swoon. _Oh, Arnold, my savior, my knight in shinning armor! You risked you valuable existence to save my pathetic, meaningless life…_

A sigh almost escaped her lips, but she managed to keep it together and looked Gerald straight in the eye as she told him: "Listen to me, Gerald: I'm not gonna be held responsible for whatever happens to that bold, yet incredibly dumb friend of yours. I didn't ask for **any** of this."

"So what, you're just gonna wash your hands and pretend nothing happened?" he clenched his fists, evidently angry.

"Doi! No, you dork! I'm going to _fix_ this. I'm going to _save him_. Whatever. It. Takes."

• • • • •

Feeling as if she was in auto-pilot, Olga watched as Officer Williams used his walkie-talkie to ask someone at the police station something about some files he needed.

She could hear her mom in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge to get some drinks for the officers. When she emerged from the kitchen holding a tray in her shaky hands, Olga got up to help her and almost tripped with one of the wires of the police equipment.

The Pataki house didn't feel quite like home tonight. It was boiling with movement. Police officers and detectives were walking back and forth talking, passing on instructions, setting up equipment… When finally all the devices required to intervene the phone line were set up, most of the officers left and only a couple of technicians, a female officer, a detective and officer Williams remained.

"Are you alright, honey?" her mom asked, placing a hand over her shoulder. She looked at her with puffy red eyes and slowly nodded. Her mom pulled her in for a quick hug, "Don't worry, dear, we will find Helga. I'm sure."

However, her shaky voice did little to comfort Olga. She let out a whimpering noise as her mom released her. "I just feel like I have to do something, mommy. My baby sister is gone and I can't do anything to bring her back…" he choked on her tears and felt her mother's hand squeezing her own.

She knew people often said she was a little dramatic, and perhaps she was, but in this dreadful night, nobody could say the drama was uncalled for. She felt so powerless…

Officer Williams had explained to her that the only thing they could do was wait for another phone call to trace it back to the kidnappers' hiding place. According to the officer, there was a Tactical Team ready to rescue Helga as soon as they knew her location.

She walked to the window and stared at the sky through it. The moon was casting its light all over the pavement…

As she watched a plane draw a line across the night sky, she snapped out of her numbness and, suddenly, she knew just what to do.

• • • • •

"Sunset Arms Boarding House?" Phil greeted as he picked up the phone. When he heard nothing, he inisisted: "Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?"

He pressed the phone closer to his ear and heard the faintest sound of a person's breathing.

"Listen carefully, old man," the cold, hoarse voice of a man said.

Phil frowned. _What the…?_

"Who is this?"

"Shut up, and listen: that stupid grandson of yours is in big trouble."

"What are you—?"

"SHUT UP! He was told that his little girlfriend's life was at risk if he didn't do what we said and he stood us up."

Phil had no idea what this man was talking about but he was pretty sure this was a mistake.

"I think you have the wrong number, mister." He said, but the man yelled, asking for silence once more.

"Listen, Phil, if your grandson, Arnold, thinks he can play with us, he is totally wrong."

The old man froze as he realized that the guy addressing both him and his grandson by name was too much of a coincidence to be a wrong number.

"We have Helga Pataki, your grandson's girlfriend, and _he_ was supposed to bring us the ransom money but he never showed up."

_Ransom? Helga? Girlfriend?_, Phil was trying to process everything but it was just too much. However, one thing did catch his attention.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Arnold's a kid! How can he give you any ransom money?"

"W-Well, he was very well aware of what was at stake here", the man sounded a bit less confident than he had been a couple of seconds before.

"But he's _**nine**_, for heaven's sake! Is this a joke?"

"This is no joke, old man. Now, if you think your grandson can't deal with this, then it's your turn. You are giving us a hundred and fifty thousand dollars or your daughter-in-law will be dead. You have 'till sunrise. We'll call again."

Phil could practically hear the man's smirk. And then, the line went dead.

He replayed the conversation in his head and struggled to piece everything together. Arnold didn't have a girlfriend that he knew of, but he was pretty sure that Helga was that little blonde girl with the pink dress and the one eyebrow that reminded him so much of Pookie.

And she was kidnapped.

By a gang of idiots who believed such a thing could be handled by kids.

He still wasn't sure this was all true but, even if it was, it made no sense! Why would this kidnappers deal with his grandson, the alleged boyfriend, instead of her own parents?

He scratched his head in thought as he climbed up the stairs towards Arnold's room. Perhaps he would know Helga's number; that way they could call her and see if she was okay. This just had to be a bad joke. _There's no way this can be true._

However, after knocking a few times on the door and getting no response from his grandson, he pushed the door open and was met by an empty room.

Arnold wasn't there. And it was almost 11 p.m.

That's when intuition kicked in and he suddenly knew: not only was the kidnapping real, but also, Arnold was most likely out there trying to save this girl somehow.

Grandpa Phil was a very healthy old man and he was aware of it. He knew how lucky he was that the worst health issue he had, at age 81, was his raspberry-intolerance. However, right now he felt very close to having a heart attack.

"ARNOLD!" he called out as he ran down the stairs. "ARNOLD!"

* * *

**A/N:** To be honest, I wrote this very quickly and I didn't completely proof read it. I apologize for any mistakes, typos, etc. I hope you can forgive those, considering that I'm giving you a new chapter *smiles sheepishly*

Please, if you decide to honor me with your reviews, do tell me what you really think of this chapter.

See you soon!


End file.
